Safe Harbour
by L.A.91
Summary: Edward is recovering from a love not returned, when he meets his sister's friend Emmett. Will Edward finally know how it feels to be loved? EdPOV until further notice.!Lemon Warning!
1. I Yearn

**A/N: Here's a newie I've been writing. For those waiting on updates on other stories, I do apologise! I just have too many ideas in my head and not enough time to write them down! But I will update my other stories very soon! :)**

**PLEASE let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p><strong>Safe Harbour<strong>

**Chapter 1: I Yearn**

_**Friday part I**_

His hands are everywhere, running down my arms, teasing my nipples, stroking down my tensing abs. Warmth spreads over me as his skin causes mine to tingle. I'll never get used to the complete bliss I feel as his big, rough hands run along my body, while at the same time, he fucks me. I never want him to stop, or at least, the sensation of having him so close. But inevitably, the tightening in my stomach begins as he repeatedly pounds against my prostate. My moans are increasing in volume and I feel my lips becoming dry as I pant. At this point I cannot control my breathing any longer. All of the different sensations he is causing are combining into one.

The pleasure of Demetri's heavy body almost completely on top of me, his long, thick cock sliding in and out of me, the soft flutter of his unusually longer, wavy hair against my chest, his fingers alternating teasingly from trailing along my hardened cock to massaging my balls. I finally look up from the sight that has kept me occupied for over ten minutes; where Demetri and I are joined as he pumps into me steadily, to follow the endless expanse of his muscular build. My eyes travel from his thrusting hips, up his lightly feathered snail trail, passed the ripped abs and tight pecs, all the way up to his wide shoulders and powerful, intimidating biceps. They're one of many things I find so attractive about him, his big, strong arms. I feel like he could protect me from anything when I'm wrapped in them.

Well, almost anything.

He can't protect me from himself.

My breath hitches and I feel myself reaching the edge. Demetri knows I'm close. Suddenly, he moves one hand behind my neck as the other one picks up the pace on my cock pumping it faster, with his thumb stroking across the head sporadically. The hand behind my head pulls me towards his face as the fingers trap themselves in my hair. His lips crash down onto mine, desperately separating them as his tongue forces its way into my mouth. And I can't stop him. I can't resist him. His lips feel so good on mine.

Lips open and tongues meet, exploring the other's mouth once again. I moan accidentally.

I don't like him knowing how much I want this. How much I need this.

He grunts as he hears my pleasure being known, and suddenly he's matching the new fast pace of his hand, with his hips; thrusting his cock faster and deeper. Fucking me.

This isn't what I want.

Although I need him close and connected to me like this, this is far from what I want or need.

But it's what he needs.

He needs to fuck.

Though I yearn to be loved, to be worshipped. I want to feel what it's like to make love. Instead of being fucked. Used. I know that is what this really is. Demetri uses me as a way to get off. A way to escape his real life. But in a way, I use him to. I'm using him when I let him fuck me, since it is the only way for me to get off without using my own hand. After I met him I knew I wouldn't, couldn't be with anyone besides him. He also knew that, and used that to his advantage.

But what if I could? What if I could find someone that loved me? That wouldn't just use my body.

I lose focus as the tightening increases in my belly and the edge is in sight. I scrunch my eyes shut as I feel it coming, breathing deeply as I begin to let go and give in to the feelings he is producing for me.

"Look at me," he grunts huskily.

A tiny head shake protests his request as I don't want to watch him fuck me. I want to pretend. I want to imagine that he is actually making love to me.

He growls deeply as the hand on my neck roughly jerks my head up, "Look at me."

I sigh, he always gets his way. Why fight it?

My eyes open quickly as I just want to fall off the edge already. I want to feel the absolute bliss and euphoria that makes this worth it. Makes being with him; a closeted man with no intentions of coming out, or breaking things off with his girlfriend for that matter, any time soon.

He smirks as I look into his eyes, letting him see once again the feelings I have for him. But as I begin to fall, his face scrunches up into a small scowl. I realise it's because I've unknowingly let a couple of tears fall. I decide it's not worth the pain to see his face transform back into an indifferent expression once again. Closing my eyes, I ride the euphoric high as I come hard.

Afterwards, I feel the beginnings of the crushing low.

Quiet pants and moans emit from my mouth as the feelings slowly fade and I come back down to earth. I try to catch my breath, knowing that he hasn't yet come. I wait as he slowly lets down my legs from his shoulders, giving them a few seconds to gain their strength. Swiftly, yet expectantly he turns my body over, pressing my upper body and face down into the mattress before his hands grab my hips to lift them up.

"Ouhhh!" My asshole burns as he slams back into me with no warning. Pounding into me as one hand holds both of mine on my back, and the other jerk my hips back and forth. Manipulating my body to pleasure himself. As my face is roughly scraped across the mattress I've never felt so dirty and used. How is this any different from being a whore?

Oh yeah, I'm not getting paid.

As he continues to thrust into my used hole I sob quietly, wanting it to end already.

Why does this happen every time? Why do I let it?

I know that he'll never love me, I know that he simply just needs to be able to fuck a guy every now and then. So why the fuck do I do it?

Because for some fucked up reason, I love him.

But sometimes love isn't enough, especially if it's one sided.

I shriek quietly as he suddenly slaps my arse, bringing me out of my thoughts. But I continue to keep my eyes shut, not caring if he demands I open them. I do not want to see him when I'm in this position.

All of a sudden I know he's close; the hand on my hip tightens as he shifts closer and opens my legs further, while the other hand latches onto my hair, pulling my head back. My eyes are forced open as my head is pulled back roughly. Tears continue to fall down my cheeks as he pounds into me recklessly. And as my mind seeks a different future, a small smile flits across my face. It must certainly be possible for me to find someone, someone else that will take care of me, someone who will like me for who I am. Even if it never is love, surely I could find someone who likes me enough to go out on a date or two? I'm not_ that_ unattractive.

As I feel Demetri pump deeper inside me three more times before holding still, I know it's over. He's finally received what he wanted when he messaged me to see if he could come over, knowing that I would say yes. I wait patiently with a tear streaked face as he pulls himself out of me and collapses beside me. As soon as we are no longer touching I run to the bathroom.

Locking the door, I make it just in time to kneel and lift the seat, before my dinner comes back up.

Out of the many times that we had done this; hooked up at either my place or a hotel, I had never felt so dirty, used and disgusted with myself. I continued to retch and dry heave for at least half an hour. My only solace during which was the thought that I didn't have to say anything to Demetri. He'd most certainly left after the first five minutes, if not seconds.

Suddenly, all of the reasons why I love him, seem ridiculous. I guess it was just hard to let go of something I thought would turn into something more. A dream, really. In the beginning, he had been so fresh, good looking, nice, funny and charming. In my naivety, I hoped and wished that his feelings for more would evolve and he'd ultimately leave his girlfriend for me.

Slim chance.


	2. Stand Up

**Chapter 2: Stand Up**

_**Friday Part II**_

After five minutes of no gagging, I finally stood up shakily. Flushing the toilet, I washed my hands before rinsing out my mouth and running water across my face. After drying myself I gazed into the mirror. My bloodshot eyes and the bags underneath them emphasised my pale face. Looking sickly, I grew morose.

As if Demetri would ever leave Sarah for _this_.

I looked dead.

My once bright, green eyes now seemed dull and murky to me.

I sighed as I unlocked and opened the bathroom door, wanting nothing more than to collapse in my bed and sleep forever. Unfortunately that seemed unlikely when I noticed Demetri was still here. Although he was now dressed again, he sat on the edge of my bed with his head in his hands. He must have heard me come back in as he lifted his eyes to me. I gasped almost silently at the sight, never had I seen such an apologetic and regretful expression on his beautiful face. But although it was a sight never seen, I mustered up my courage, knowing it was for the best.

"Listen D," I began with a weak voice. Clearing my throat I looked away from him, "I know what we've been doing was for both of us. But I'm not sure I want it anymore."

His eyes watched me curiously as he tilted his head. "What do you mean Edward?"

"I mean…you need to find someone _else_," I choked on the last bit, "I can't be this…thing for you anymore. I can't be a toy for you to use whenever you want it. I don't want this anymore," I whispered.

Suddenly the cocky smirk was back as he shook his head, "You're lying Edward, of course you want this. You want me. You always have and you always will."

"Maybe I do," I nodded, "But although I may want you, may love you, I don't want _this_. I can't be with someone who doesn't care for me at all, who won't leave their girlfriend or come out of the fucking closet. Not even for me but for themself. I want someone who wants me, and isn't afraid of admitting it."

He smirk turned evil as he narrowed his eyes. "You'll never want someone more than you want me and you know it. If I ever need you, you'll come to me. You can't resist me Edward, don't deny it." He stood up, putting on his suit jacket as he grinned. "No matter what, you'll always come back to me."

I glared at him in defiance, anger and hatred for him rising, "No, I won't. I'm done Demetri! I'm finished. Don't message me. Don't call me. You can stay in your fucking closet with your fucking girlfriend. Because I'm _not_ going to reply, and I'm _no_t going to be your booty call ever again." I breathed deeply as I finished, my energy was almost out completely. I needed rest, I was so tired.

He chuckled, but I noted the nervous edge to it. "Sure Ed, we'll see."

We both remained still as I tried to keep my emotions in check and he continued to exude his cocky, arrogant demeanour. It was so confusing being in love and being attracted to someone so…mean. I felt the tears wanting to come back, so I gritted my teeth and narrowed my eyes as I prepared myself to do something I never thought I would.

"Get out," I whispered.

"I'm sorry, what?" he took a step closer to me as he tilted his head.

"Get. Out!" I screamed, shocking both myself and him.

"Edward-"

"Get out! Now!" I walked over to my apartment door and opened it. He slowly realised that I was being serious.

When he reached the door he looked at me; his smirk in place as his grey, once kind eyes, amusedly stared, "You actually thought I would come out, that I would leave my Sarah for you?" he taunted. My heart was being ripped open, but I steadied my breathing as I looked up at him.

"No. That's the point Demetri," I said as I felt a betraying tear fall. I saw him watch the movement as it travelled down my cheek and off my jaw. "I know you'll never come out or break up with your girlfriend. You're a closeted, selfish prick and a dead end," it hurt me to be so harsh to someone I felt strong feelings for. But I needed this, I needed this to move on. "You'll never truly care for someone more than yourself, yet you'll never be true to yourself and admit you're a homosexual. You'll never take risks. You're a coward Demetri, and I've realised that any time spent with you is a waste." Since my eyes had moved to the wall, to the floor and to the door, I shifted them again to see his face.

I wondered if he'd punch me; with the amount of anger showing in his eyes and in the set of his scowl, I didn't want to risk it. Even if I wouldn't feel any more pain, I didn't want to have to explain a black eye at work tomorrow.

Before giving him a chance to speak or hurt me anymore, I surprisingly was able to push him the rest of the way out my apartment before shutting and locking the door. As soon as I did, I collapsed against it, tears falling freely as sobs racked my body. Some part of me worried that I would soon regret this, that I would want him back even if it was for him to just fuck and use me. At least then, I would be able to _feel_ him. In me, on me, around me.

I slowly stood up and made my way back to my bed. As soon as my eyes closed, sleep found me.


	3. Alone

**A/N: Anything Twilight related belongs to SM.**

**I've decided to ask my reviewers a question (which I'll answer as well, to be fair) every chapter at the bottom Author's Note, but don't feel like you have to answer it! Just reviewing would make me ecstatic :)**

**This chapter's a short one, the next should be up tomorrow!**

**On with the show…err…story…**

* * *

><p><strong>Safe Harbour<strong>

**Chapter 3: Alone **

_**Saturday**_

The next day is uneventful; it's the first time since I finished high school that I spend the whole day in bed. Only leaving it to go to the toilet and have an apple. When I realise apples are Demetri's favourite fruit, I chuck it out instead.

_**Sunday**_

Much like the day before, I spend the majority of my time in bed. However I turn on the TV and watch a couple of movies that are on. I also call in at work to tell them I won't be in for a couple of weeks. It's fine since I haven't taken a sick day in over a year.

_**Monday**_

I take a shower and I get a text message from Rosalie, my sister. She wants to know if I'm still alive and well. Am I? I don't think so, so I don't reply. I take some pain medication for my headache and go back to sleep.

_**Tuesday**_

I miss Demetri.

_**Wednesday**_

I get a worried call from my mum on the answering machine as I was asleep when she called. She wondered why I hadn't called on Saturday, which I apparently said I would do. I contemplate calling back but am too tired. I decide that since I don't have the energy, nor appetite to eat, I should have a bottle of water. Thinking ahead, I grab four bottles out of the fridge, placing them near my bed.

_**Thursday**_

I manage to last the whole day without thinking about Demetri but rather, instead, I miss my family.

_**Friday**_

I get a text message from Demetri telling me that if I want, we can hook up. I don't reply.

_**Sunday**_

I decide to take a much needed shower, and do a small load of washing; including my bed sheets. When I return to my bed there's two missed calls from Demetri. I turn my phone off and put it in the bin. I'll buy another one when I'm not so tired.

_**Tuesday**_

When I realise I'm almost out of water bottles, I decide I should really start to eat again, even if I don't have an appetite. I figure that if someone unexpected comes to visit, like my mother or God forbid my sister, I don't want it to seem like I can't look after myself. Even though it's clear that I've failed so far.

I make the decision of going to get groceries tomorrow.

_**Wednesday**_

While I'm out getting food, I buy a new phone. Nothing special, just easy enough to work with. I get back home and find my old phone so that I can transfer numbers. I have twelve missed calls from Demetri, five missed calls from Rosalie, three from mum and dad and two from Jasper, my other sister, Alice's husband. Alice has sent me a text message.

_Edward,_

Please return our calls.  
>You're worrying us.<br>We miss and love you.  
>And I'm always here to listen.<p>

_Love Ali xx_

After I shed a couple more tears I decide to cut the shit and stop acting like a highly emotional teenager. My friends and family will keep me sane if I just let them. I quickly reply with my new number to her and suggest that I come visit the next day. Five seconds later and she has replied. She tells me that everyone will be at mum and dad's place for dinner if I'd like to join. I reply saying that I'd love to.

That night I put all of my groceries away and make myself a healthy dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Have you ever been hurt by someone?**

Yes, I once was in a relationship with a guy who I really, really liked; turned out he was only doing it for a bet.

**Thanks for reading.**


	4. Loving Meddler

**A/N: Anything Twilight related belongs to SM.**

* * *

><p><strong>Safe Harbour<strong>

**Chapter 4: Loving Meddler**

_**Thursday**_

The drive from Seattle to Forks was long yet relaxing and somewhat therapeutic.

The dinner goes well. Mum and dad, Esme and Carlisle Cullen, are well and seem happy. While we eat and talk lightly, I notice their worried glances at me but I smile to reassure them. I don't think it works. As soon as we finish eating though, Ali and Rose take me up to my old room and we talk for an hour about what had caused my lack of communication and what had been going on. Since I worked with Jasper, Alice knew I hadn't been at work, but thankfully she hadn't told mum or dad.

I tell them about Demitri. About the embarrassing realisation that I wanted and _needed_ to feel loved, instead of being in a simply physical, secretive… nope, it wasn't even a relationship. Fuck knows what to call what we had. Point is, I didn't want to be a…secretive…fuck buddy any longer.

I repeat what was said and done almost two weeks ago. Alice curses him and her cute angry face makes me smile. Rose looks like she actually wants to kill him. I'm not quite sure if I'd stop her.

When I'm finished and Rose says she has no other news since she'd spoken all about her baby and the pregnancy at dinner, Ali starts to tell me that she met a guy about a month ago. I interrupt to tell her Jazz won't be too happy about that. She laughs and punches my arm. "No you idiot, he's in one of my classes at U-dub. Anyway…Jazz has nothing to worry about…since the guy is gay. But, well you know…if you wanted I could set you guys up?"

I gave her a dubious look.

"Okay, so maybe right now you're not ready, but down the track…you never know. But I personally think you'd be great together! He's exactly you're type," she smiled. "Totally handsome, well-built, huge really, yet has a teddy bear quality going on, especially with those dimples! Oh and he's so funny and charming! One day I _am_ going to introduce you two."

I chuckled quietly, although he sounded perfect, I knew I wasn't quite ready to meet someone.

That night I stayed in my room in my old king-sized bed, kept here in case I ever visited for a few nights. Rose slept silently behind me, our backs leaning against each other. It was the best sleep I'd had in over two weeks.

_**A month later…**_

Unlocking and opening the front door of my apartment back in Seattle, I race to get inside as I drop my briefcase and jog to my home phone, just in time to pick it up.

"Hello?" I answer, slightly panting. My phone had started ringing just as I exited the elevator on my floor.

"Edward? Are you alright?" Ali asked, curious and amused.

I chuckle, "I'm fine, just heard the phone ringing and had to rush inside to answer it. Just got home."

"Oh, right sorry. Yeah, I didn't know if you'd be home yet but since Jazzy has been home for _an hour_ I figured you should he might have mentioned that you've been working longer hours…"

I forced myself not to sigh, "Yeah well, keeping busy I guess. Plus I've finished more cases ahead of time this way, though the boss has forced me to take some time off again. Says he doesn't want me in next week but that I'll still be paid."

I smile as she congratulates me on my good work.

"Well, that's very good timing…" she murmurs.

"Really, how?" I ask curious. Making my way to my bed, I lift my feet up on to the opposite knee, one after the other, to remove my shoes and socks.

"Well starting now we have a study break for the next two weeks. And I was thinking about spending the first one in Forks with mum and dad. I also planned it with Rose and, since she's on her maternity leave now, we organised to go together. You wanna come to?" she asked excitedly.

I chuckle quietly.

"Please! Oh come on, it will be fun. We'll make a road trip out of it!"

Her excitement has influenced me and I can't think of a good reason why not to go. What else would I do anyway?

"Sure Ali, sounds like fun," I smile.

"Yay! Well I was going to call mum now anyway so I'll let her know you're coming too!"

"Okay. Do you want to plan for you and Rose to come to mine on Monday morning and then I'll drive us?"

"Yeah sounds good, we'll get either Jazz or Jacob to drop us off…about eight?"

Jacob was Rosalie's husband.

"Yeah, okay eight o'clock on the dot. See ya then munchkin."

"Awesome! K bye!"

I haven't smiled as much in the last month, as I did during our five minute conversation. But that's just how it is with Ali, just being around her makes you happy and excited.

_**Wednesday**_

Today was our third day in Forks. And I was actually having_ fun_.

Rose, Ali and I hadn't spent so much time together in a few years. And I hadn't seen either of them since I came over for dinner a month earlier. Every time I saw my sisters again though, I was reminded of how much I love and care for them, and vice versa. Mum and dad were really glad I came to visit them as well, they missed me as much as I missed them.

Ali was still harping on about this 'perfect, handsome guy' in her class as we continued our little stroll in Port Angeles. We'd just seen _Hangover II_ at the little cinema and wanted to get a bite to eat for dinner before heading back.

"Well I like the sound of him, maybe you could just have him over at mum's sometime this week? And _coincidentally_, Edward and I can be there and meet him?" Rosalie asks.

"Wait, hold the phone. Why would he come _here_?" I question. Certainly he wouldn't come all the way from Seattle just for a day's visit?

Ali sighs, "Duh silly, haven't you been listening to me? I told you, his family lives here. And he's staying here for the study break."

I narrow my eyes at her, "You planned this you little pipsqueak! You made me come here just so that I could meet him, didn't you?"

She smiles, seemingly innocently, but I know her better than that. "Look I only found out he was here a couple of days ago. Not before I planned to come here and not before I invited you to join us. Okay? I knew his family lives here, but I didn't know what he was doing for study break."

"Right," I mutter.

Devious. Meddling. Sister.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Ever had someone meddle or set you up with something/someone?**

Unfortunately no. Think I need an Alice in my life to help me!

**Thanks for reading.**


	5. Blue Eyes

**A/N: Anything Twilight related belongs to SM.**

**Thank you to my reviewers! Your words are the ultimate encouragement.**

**As I stated in a previous chapter, at the end of each update I'll ask my reviewers a question. It's up to you whether you answer it or just review :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Safe Harbour<strong>

**Chapter 5: Blue Eyes**

_**Thursday night**_

Just as we arrived back at mum and dads' place, I receive a call from an old school friend. When he asks, I decide to drive back to Port Angeles to meet up with him. He'd heard through the town gossip that I was visiting and called mum and dads' home phone to catch up with me. He was the only other guy I knew in high school that was gay.

Picking up my pace I walk towards the only gay bar near Forks. As I enter I crane my head to see over the crowd, trying to spot him. A hand slapping down on my shoulder causes me to jump. "Edward!"

I turn to see his friendly face and am shocked by how much he's changed. His once boyish features have transformed into a sharp jaw, high cheekbones and a dazzlingly smile. Standing at a couple of inches taller than me, I smile. Brown eyes stare back at me as he grins. "Riley," I say before hugging him.

"It's good to see you man, been what? Ten fucking years?"

Giggles, yes giggles, fall from my lips, "Almost. Eight."

"Fuck," he laughs. Wrapping his arm around my shoulders he walks me up to the bar and we sit on some stools.

For the first hour we swap stories and achievements we've made since we finished high school. I told him how I was now a prosecutor for a law firm in Seattle, and he admitted he was also in law enforcement.

"For the last three years I've been working in New York as a detective."

"Really? Wow."

I was surprised he'd gone that route; I had figured him for more of an artistic career, since he'd always been so good at art.

"Yeah, at first I was working there for ages as a police sketch artist. But after a while I really got into the whole aspect of finding the bad guys and not just drawing them. It took me a while, but eventually I made it up the ladder."

I smile at him, "I'm proud of ya, man."

Nudging his shoulder lightly I move on to the next topic of conversation; does he have a love interest? He goes on to tell me he's had a steady boyfriend for five years and things are still perfect and strong. Luckily, just as I worried he'd ask me the same question; he suddenly has an urge for the bathroom. I tell him to go ahead and that I'll be fine.

I sit back and try to relax.

My efforts are futile when I feel another presence has taken Riley's seat. Though, since the stool on my other side is still empty I don't bother to tell them it's taken. I simply place my jacket on the other one. Instinctively knowing that it was a man, I begin to panic when I feel his eyes on me. I don't know why I'm suddenly so nervous and sweaty. I take a few gulps of my drink and realise it's now finished.

"I'll have a Vodka shot," I tell the bartender. I need something strong, something to take the edge off. I need to fucking relax. As he places it down in front of me, I grab it and swallow it down in one before ordering another beer.

A chuckle rings in my ears from beside me. "Rough night?"

His voice is deep, yet…friendly? My eyes glance to the left of me, only to widen in fear.

It's Demetri!

_Although it's not. _

His huge, wide shoulders and musculature frame is even bigger and more intimidating. The small smile that was on his face disappears as I stare, frozen in place with fear.

His hair is _short_, yet brown like his.

His eyes are _blue_, yet wide like his.

His lips are _fuller_, yet pursed like his.

I gasp quietly, I can't breathe.

-/-/-/-

_*Flashback*_

_A year ago…_

_I stood frozen in fear as he walked towards me, advancing on me like a lion would to its prey._

_Demetri and I had met only a month ago. Everything seems so different tonight._

_I knew I shouldn't have taken the risk, but he'd told me to, last night he told me to call him._

"_Why the fuck would you do that Edward? Why? I told you my situation. It's not that difficult to grasp; is it?"_

_I tried to take deep breaths._

"_I-I know, b-but you. When we met up last night, you said you wanted me to c-call you…but…you only gave me your home number…n-no mobile. I di-didn't know…I didn't know she'd hear it." I whisper the last part._

"_I had to do some major damage control you know. '_Hi! It's um… it's Edward. Just calling you, since you uh…you told me to. Anyways, call me back…if you want.'"

_I cringed as he imitated my voice on his answering machine._

_I knew it was risky, knowing he was in a rocky relationship with a _girl _no less. But at the time I called, I was very drunk after having been out with him at the pub._

_As I tried to explain that, the fire in his eyes burned and he moved closer, too close. His nose an inch from mine._

"_I don't give a shit if you were drunk. Don't. Ever. Call my home number. Again."_

_Panicking, I whimpered. _

_Fuck, I'm a God-damned prosecutor but I'm scared of this guy I only met last night? This shit needs to end._

_I took a deep breath. "Fine. That won't be a problem. I won't call you again." _

_As I start to move away from him, he grabs my arm and pulls me into his chest. Just as I think he's about to kiss me, I see his hand reach for my face, before his fist collides with my cheek._

_Ow!_

_Stumbling, and trying to gather myself, my hand holds my cheek as I look up at him in shock and fear._

_I'd imagine our expressions are the same._

"_I-I'm… Fuck. I- I didn't mean.. I didn't mean to… Shit. Edward…I'm so sorry. I just-just, please. Don't say that. Don't say you won't call me. I. Shit. Please." His hands reach for my face and I flinch, which causes him to gasp, before anger lights his eyes. I'm scared, I don't know if he's angry at himself or me._

_Moving swiftly, he takes my face in between his hands. "I'm sorry Edward. Just. Please don't say that. I want – I need to see you again. You're…you're beautiful, and kind. Nothing like me. 'Opposites attract,' right?" he tried to laugh but it was strained._

"_Please, forget I did that. It won't. Ever. Happen again. I promise."_

_When a warm tongue and lips meet mine, my eyes close without permission. He just feels so _good_…_

_Stroking my wet cheeks, he murmurs how much he'd like to make it up to me._

_And although I let him, I worry it won't be the last time he'll have to make it up to me._

_-/-/-/-_

As I see this stranger's hand reach forward to touch me I flinch. I need to get out of here.

"Hey," he whispers. "What's wrong?"

His voice is _strong_, but kind unlike his.

His eyes are _squinting_, but gentle unlike his.

"I-mm-don't," I breathe. I can't think straight.

"Ssh…" he's so fast I couldn't make a sound. He's hugging me. Tightly but softly. Delicately; like I might break.

His lips are at my ear, he murmurs that everything will be alright. I exhale slowly.

Riley returns to find us in our embrace. He's confused.

The guy explains that I just needed a friendly hug as he grins with his white teeth and laughs lightly, letting me go. But not before he squeezes my hand reassuringly.

Just as he starts to walk off Riley watches him, "Wait, aren't you Emmett?" He asks.

_Dark blue eyes_, turns to face us again with a smile, "Yeah…" Does he ever not smile?

"You were in my sister's year in school. Sarah Beers? You were two up from us, which makes you…twenty eight?" he quickly calculates.

"Yeah, that's right. I remember her…and you're…Ryan, no, Riley?"

Grinning, Riley nods. "Yep, and this is here is Eddie." His hand lightly taps my shoulder.

Despite my earlier fear I grunt in irritation, "Only my sisters can call me that."

_Blue eyes_ laughs as his head tips backwards.

"Fine, _Edward_." Riley says.

"Wait. Edward as in, Edward Cullen?" Blue eyes, _Emmett_ asks.

I look at him in surprise, "Yeah, why?" _Please don't be related to Demetri…please don't be related to Demetri…_

It takes a second for me to realise that for him to know me through D, he would have actually needed to tell someone about me. I sighed, dejected yet relieved.

He smiles kindly and I notice his face is slightly reddening. He shakes his head softly as he stares at me. "You're si..-"

"You guys wanna get a table and sit down?" Riley interrupts.

I nod warily before we make our way to an empty one.

As though on purpose, Emmett arranges for us to sit on one side, opposite to him. I smile gratefully and he winks.

Suddenly a foreign feeling overwhelms me at the sight. I haven't felt this sensation in a couple of months. And as I reach down to pass my fingers over my Jean-clad crutch, I prove my suspicions correct. I'm semi hard.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**What colour eyes do you have?**

Hazel.

**Thanks for reading.**


	6. Deceiving

**A/N: Your reviews are astoundingly encouraging! Thank you thank you thank you, to those who make the effort.**

**(Just a reminder, the question at the end of each chapter is for those you want to review to answer it as well, but don't feel like you have to.)**

**I do not own anything Twilight related.**

* * *

><p><strong>Safe Harbour<strong>

**Chapter 6: Deceiving**

Over an hour later, I feel as if I know all there is to know about Emmett McCarty. And although I can definitely feel the buzz of the alcohol, I feel utterly relaxed and happy in his presence. It only took me ten minutes to realise he was a total optimist. I swear, all he does is smile. He's just a happy person I guess.

And although his body build screams 'strong', 'masculine', and 'man' – his short curly hair, dimples and constant smile make him seem like a happy little boy.

He tells us that he's twenty-eight years old, living in Seattle, and is almost finished his studies to become a psychologist.

Right now Riley is near the bar on his phone with his boyfriend, so it's just the two of us, sitting opposite each other. I take in the fact that we're both leaning slightly towards the other as we speak.

After I tell him little things about myself; likes and dislikes, favourite music and movies, he starts to tell me about his family. His parents, Sue and Harry McCarty live in Forks, and he's here to visit them until the end of the week. Emmett lives in Seattle with his younger brother Seth and their five year old dog called Beast. Ironically, he's a small Jack Russel cross Chihuahua. I tell him that's my favourite kind of dog and his big, bright eyes widen in happiness as he grins and quickly gets his phone out.

Emmett gets up and joins me on my side of the table to show me some photos of Beast. Our heads are really close together as we look at them. I can feel his warm breath against my face, and smell his natural essence as well as his aftershave.

He smells delicious.

My eyes glance at him as I once again take in the sight of this man in his tight white v-neck, and skinny black jeans… and I realise that it's a good way to sum him up; _delicious_. The way his shirt makes it seem like his muscles could likely rip it apart - if he were to flex a certain way - is also hot. He points to a photo on his phone screen, and my eyes and mind firstly take in the image of his big, hands and long fingers.

The vision in my mind suddenly changes and involves me.

_His hands, fingers, and me…_

Or…my eager cock, which is trying to rip its own way out through the zip.

Shit.

I shake my head to concentrate and tell him that his dog is really cute. He acts offended as he tells me that he's not cute, he's a scary, wild dog. I smile and raise an eyebrow at him.

Laughing he allows, "Okay, okay, he might be adorable, but looks can be very deceiving."

His phrase makes my smile fade a little.

I can't believe I thought it to be possible that Emmett would be anything like Demetri. He seems like a big…teddy bear. I frown slightly as that saying sounds sort of familiar, but I ignore it.

I've never agreed more with the fact that looks can be deceiving. And in this case, I was glad to be deceived. I feel a grin spread across my face as I stare into his eyes. "Yes, they can," I whisper.

When he looks at me, I'm paralysed. Locked in his deep, dark blue eyes.

Like the tide of an ocean being pulled in by the waves, I'm trapped; as I subconsciously start to lean towards him. _What am I doing?_

He seems as entranced as I am. Gazing at me so intently, I'm becoming turned on.

For a second, we don't move. Our noses are touching and we're still looking in the other's eyes, but I slip. I glance down at his lips and look up just in time to see him do the same. He breathes softly across my face. "_Edward."_

His breath and overall scent is so heady and overwhelming. I feel utterly drunk with lust. My breath hitches at the sound of my name from his lips, his _deep_, rough voice. Simultaneously we lean in together, ultimately closing that tiny space between us. His lips are barely touching mine. For a second we don't move.

Slowly, he pulls back, only to press our lips together again; once.

_Twice._

Three times…

_So soft. So warm._

Suddenly, it's not enough. Without thought, one of my hands reaches for his neck and pulls him closer into me as I crash my lips to his. Kissing him deeply, this time he moans loudly. Suddenly we're exploding as our kiss becomes more passionate; lips nibbling, licking and sucking. What started as tentative, lazy kisses; has now become a battle. Not for dominance, but to be the one to bring the other the most pleasure. Both sets of eyes are still open, watching each other as we kiss. A slight pang of worry distracts me for a moment when his hands reach my hips, but as he swiftly yet gently moves me to straddle his waist I gasp in pleasure.

_D never let me be on top. He was always in control._

I shake my head as I forget about him and concentrate on the man in front of me, below me.

His hands, wrapped around my hips pull me closer and hold me tight. Not controlling, but maybe protective? Making sure I don't fall. But as he holds me tightly to him, I like it. He wants me close to him. More importantly, he wants me close to him,_ in public_.

But as he brings my lips back down on to his, with one of his hands behind my neck, I forget where we are. The sensations he is causing me to feel, just from kissing and touching me, are shocking. My eyes are forced closed with the absolute pleasure he is giving me. I run my fingers up his strong, wide torso, around his shoulders and up his neck. He moans at my touch.

When I feel his hands grasping my arse I hiss in pleasure.

"_Emmett…"_

He groans.

Moving his lips down along my neck, he leaves wet, open mouthed kisses everywhere. I can feel him all around me, and it's so intense. One of his hands is in my hair pulling it softly. I moan again as my lips are near his ear. Feeling an unknown courage suddenly embrace me, I wrap my lips and teeth around his lobe at bite it.

"Unghh!"

I smile as I realise he enjoys that a lot. Softly kissing it better I move back to his lips.

Suddenly his mouth is open and inviting me in. I don't waste time.

Plunging my tongue into him, it is finally met with his. We moan into each other's mouths as the kiss becomes even more passionate. _I could kiss him all day long!_

When I start to unknowingly rock my hips against him, his hands on my hips stop me. Suddenly I pull back and open my eyes; shocked with myself. As I try to gather myself and my breathing, I look around to realise we've got quite an audience, including Riley who's back at the table in Emmett's old spot. I feel myself blush.

Emmett chuckles as his fingers stroke against my cheek and make me look back at him.

"Hi," he whispers, his face completely exuding happiness with his broad smile and sparkling eyes.

'_Sparkling eyes'_? Fuck I'm a girl.

"Hi," I breathe.

His grin spreads wider, allowing me to see his dimples once again. He quickly shifts me so that I'm still sitting on his lap, but with my back against his chest. _How does he do that shit so quickly?_

His arms wrap around me, holding me to him as his lips move to my neck, kissing me gently. I blush as I smile at Riley.

"Well, you guys look pretty fucking cosy."

We laugh quietly. My heart is still beating very rapidly.

I feel his right hand running across my torso to place itself against my heart. As his fingers stroke me there, his lips are now at my left ear kissing and nibbling it. I chuckle and dip my head. It tickles.

I take a deep breath as I open my eyes to look at him.

"That has got to be, hands down, the sexiest, most enjoyable kiss I've ever had," Emmett said.

At my blush he strokes my cheek. "So beautiful," he breathes.

A throat clearing interrupts us for a moment and we both look away, to Riley.

"Well I have to be off," he says, running a hand through his hair as he stands up. "You'll both be okay?"

I glance back at Emmett and then smile, "Yeah. Actually, I think I best be going soon anyway," I add regretfully.

"Yeah, me too." Emmett spoke.

I slowly lifted from his lap and stood up to let him out.

We all said our goodbyes after we walked out of the club and Riley was the first to walk off, leaving Emmett and I to stand awkwardly, glancing at each other.

"Well, it was lovely to meet you Edward. I'm glad I did, and that…fuck…I um…that kiss…it was…shit." His hands move through his hair in frustration. "I-I liked it…a lot."

I smile nervously before pulling my bottom lip in between my teeth, "Me too. Very much."

Taking the couple of steps needed to reach me, he stood at, at least a head taller than me. My eyes only reaching the bottom of his neck and shoulders.

Emmett moves his fingers timidly to my cheek, lightly caressing it until I look into his eyes.

"May I kiss you again?" he whispers huskily.

Unable to speak, my head bobs up and down slowly and continuously until his lips crash down on mine.

Suddenly, the lust is back and I'm lost. I'm lost in him, in his presence, in his scent.

I can't think.

My mind goes blank as everything goes black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Describe your best kiss.**

I'm hoping I haven't had mine yet… :P

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. It's Okay

**A/N: The response I've received for this story is amazing to me. Thank you to those who take the time to review :)**

**(Just a reminder, the question at the end of each chapter is for those who want to review, but don't feel like you have to answer them.)**

**I do not own anything Twilight related.**

* * *

><p><strong>Safe Harbour<strong>

**Chapter 7: It's Okay**

I can hear the most beautiful voice murmuring sweet, soft words. I think he's also saying my name. I want to hear it more clearly though; I want to wake up.

"_Edward,"…. "Can…hear…?"…"Edward,"…._

Slowly, I try to open my eyes, needing to see the face to match the voice. Eventually, I'm successful and my eye lids lift. I blink continuously, grasping for my bearings.

_What the fuck happened?_

A lovely, deep chuckle interrupts my musings and I turn my head, noticing only then that I'm being held tightly with my back leant against a wall and my face pushed into a strong, hard chest.

I gasp, suddenly frightened.

Wriggling furiously I attempt to push this man away from me; _why was Demetri holding me? _

_Had I _actually _gone back to him?_

Managing to push the man away far enough to see him, I gasp again, taking in his height once again, but then finally realising that it's…_Emmett?_

I am so confused.

Furrowing my brows, I take a deep breath.

"Emmett?" I whisper, my confusion obvious as I look at him for answers.

But as I lift my eyes to meet his, I'm shocked. His face looks so _devastated_.

Is it because of what happened? Whatever it was that made me…_faint_? Or was it because I had pushed him away from me? His eyes trained on the floor, he cleared his throat. "You um…you kinda' passed out or fainted I guess…when we were kissing," he chuckled nervously as he ran a hand through his hair, "Although I've had my compliments, I've never been known to be _that_ good before…"

Shifting from foot to foot, he pushes his hands into his pockets. "I'm um," – looking anywhere but at me, one of his hands stroke the back of his neck, "I'm sorry if I scared you or something…I was just…when you fainted, you kinda' just fell and I needed to lean you against the wall…I didn't- um I didn't mean to intimidate or scare you or anything… I just…yeah."

Finally meeting my eyes, he sighs and then cautiously holds his hand out between us, for me to take. I'm silent as I consider how similar it would be to a person holding their hand out to a dangerous animal. But then I correct myself; it's more like someone trying to help a scared, timid kitten or puppy.

He was being _cautious_…_timid_…and he wanted to _help_ me.

I feel my shoulders sink as I exhale and any anxiety evaporates from my body.

He's _nothing_ like Demetri.

It's Emmett.

_Remember?..._

I can feel myself smile as my mind rewinds and then fast forwards through everything that happened in the club after I met him. How nice and funny and caring he was. How understanding he was right from the beginning. Giving me (a stranger) a hug just because he knew something had happened in my life…something that caused me to ultimately (and unknowingly) need a hug from a complete stranger.

And then as we all sat down; he knew it would make me more comfortable if I sat next to Riley, at least at first.

My smile froze and my eyes widened as I remembered our little make-out session in the club, and then our subsequent kiss outside it, just before I had fainted. Shit.

I'd obviously been too preoccupied to waste time…_breathing!_

_How embarrassing…_

Just as Emmett's hand twitched the slightest bit, most probably about to move it back; without thinking, I grabbed his hand in mine, pulled him closer and lunged.

Literally jumping into his open and ready arms, and wrapping my legs around his waist, I attacked him. My mouth finds his as my lips lick, suck, and nibble on his. He groans loudly as he exhales into my mouth; the surprise of my forwardness is apparent. Taking a couple of steps he moves us so that my back is against the wall again, only this time I yearn for it.

I don't know whether I'm still tipsy or drunk…or just drunk on _him_…on Emmett. But as my back lightly scratches against the brick, I crave this hunger he has for me. This utter want and need that is obviously completely mutual. _It's so fucking addicting!_

As one hand grasps my ass cheek, the right one is on my head; his fingers grasping my hair as he guides my face – and ultimately my mouth – closer to his. Plunging his tongue into my mouth, only to dig up my own tongue so that he can suck on it, I moan loudly.

When his hand holds my ass still against him, I realise I've been grinding into him. And I want to, no, _need_ to keep going_. "Emmett…" _I moan into his ear, silently pleading for more.

He groans as he lets go of my face, placing both hands under my ass, holding me up and against his body. I'm squished so tightly between him and the wall that I can feel his hardness. I moan quietly, "You're hard for me?" I whisper, looking up and into his dark, seemingly hungry eyes.

He shifts his body and rolls his eyes. "Of fucking course I'm hard for you. Have you looked in a mirror lately?"

He smiles beautiful as I chuckle and feel my cheeks warm up. "You're fucking beautiful Edward. And not _just _on the outside." He winks with a grin.

_He thinks I'm beautiful…_

Loosening his hold, he lets me down. But as soon as my feet are planted on the ground, his chest is against mine and my back is to the wall. Tentatively, slowly and _oh so_ gently, his fingers wrap around my neck; cradling my face as his lips meet mine so softly, I believe I could melt.

Experiencing the most; softest, slowest and enjoyable kiss yet; my eyes start to water.

_No!_

_Can't show emotions! No emotions! Don't fucking cry!_

I gasp into the kiss as the words ring through my mind like a caution announcement. The words that kept me on my toes with De-.. No!

Emmett's different.

I give up and let go, allowing the kiss to do as its doing and overwhelm me completely. _I've never been kissed like this before…ever…_

But he pulls back sharply, still holding onto my face as his eyes try to find mine. I'm a coward and look anywhere but.

I can feel my cheeks though; they're wet. What's the point in hiding my eyes when it's so fucking obvious I'm crying like…like a…_cry baby!_

"Edward?" he asks, his deep husky voice doing things to me and my body. "Edward? Are you…_crying_?" His voice drops, reaching a high pitch on the last word.

I sigh as I look up at him, resignation filling me.

Jumping back from me, his face changes through so many expressions, it distracts me by how hurt I am. He can't stand me and my crying, I think. _It's not like I could help it!_

_You did with Demetri._

Yes but this is a million times better. All of Demetri's kisses put together don't even reach a division of the amount of utter pleasure that that kiss did just then. Emmett's kiss.

I nod slowly at Emmett, "I'm sorry," I whisper, trying to gather motivation to leave and go home. "I should um…I should go now…"

"But you-"

"No, it's okay, I get it. I cry, you lose interest. It's fine, forget it ever happened and we'll call it a night."

As each word leaves my mouth, they taste disgusting. I didn't want to just 'call it a night'. I wanted many nights, kissing him, touching him…even crying, just because the kiss was so fucking good…

As I made my move to walk away he yelled, "No!"

Shocked, I look back at him.

Making a big leap, and standing right in front of me, he once again holds my face in his big, strong hands. "You're not leaving until you tell me why you were crying. Did I do something? 'Cuz if I did, I'm sorry Edward, I'm so sorry." He looks so apologetic as his eyes squint and he shakes his head.

I shake my head, "No. I don't even have that excuse."

"What?" his confusion is evident with his adorably furrowed brows and scrunched nose. He even tips his head to the side, like a confused puppy.

Sighing, I look up at the sky. "I was crying because I was so overwhelmed by how good that kiss was. I never…that kiss…I've never…the best…argg!" I shake my head again, trying to get my words straight; I finally look into his eyes. "That was the best kiss I've ever had in my life and it overwhelmed me to the point of crying. And I'm sorry."

I take a breath. Now that wasn't so fucking hard. Why couldn't I do that the first time?

He, almost…_growls_? "Don't ever fucking apologise for crying Edward. You got me? I don't care what it's about, it's okay to cry."

He wraps his arms around my waist. "Having said that; I _never_ want to cause you to cry because I've hurt you." The seriousness left his face as he smiled, "If however, you find my kissing abilities capable of causing you to either faint or cry in happiness, then go for it!"

I chuckle at him and he joins in.

"But let's keep the fainting to a minimum alright? You really kinda' scared me there for a second."

Sniffling, I nod as my eyes meet his and he wipes my tear-stained cheeks with his fingers. Pulling me in for a tight hug, he murmurs, "It's okay to cry, never forget that. Okay?"

I smile, "Okay."

"Plus, that kiss _was_ pretty fucking good. Definitely my best as well."

I grin as I'm pretty sure he just smelled and kissed the top of my head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Last thing you cried about?**

A couple of months ago I had my Tragess pierced, and it was a little infected…however my brother and I were wrestling around recently, and he knocked it really fucking hard. I ultimately cut it off myself and now all is good :)

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. Sly Dog

**A/N: I do not own anything Twilight related.**

**Reviews are quite lovely. I love them. That is all. :)**

**Thank you to those that do review, they encourage me unlike anything else.**

* * *

><p><strong>Safe Harbour<strong>

**Chapter 8: Sly Dog**

_**Thursday night**_

We both breathe deeply as we take a step back from each other. I smile when my eyes see and notice the grin he's wearing; he looks so damn _happy_. I wonder if he's always so…smiley.

His beautiful blue eyes seem to be sparkling against the moonlight.

The brown curls and his dimples complete the smile, and I don't even think before blurting, "Fuck, you're beautiful."

Emmett's top half of his body bends backwards and his hands are in his pockets, as he laughs loudly. He straightens up, only to flick his wrist at me and jokingly gush, _"Thanks babe!"_

We chuckle at each other for a moment before he gathers himself. Giving me a shy smile, with a hand on the back of his neck, he almost whispers, "Sorry. No one's called me that before."

I shake my head in disbelief. "That's abonimable – abom – abominable!" I shout with relief. "Fucking alcohol, messing with my words," I mutter. I didn't want to come across as stupid. I really wanted Emmett to like me; and to think I was smart and intellectual.

Emmett laughs, bringing his fingers to my cheek, stroking it softly.

"You're adorable," he murmurs.

I place my hand on his hip, trying to distract myself from blushing as we smile at each other.

"So…" he says.

"So…"

"Edward, would it be too forward of me to ask for your number?" he asks me, raising his eyebrow.

I chuckle, slowly placing my hand over my heart in an effort to calm its rapid beating since he said my name. "No. I don't think so, Emmett."

His breath hitches before he starts fumbling with his pocket. His hand finally reappears with his phone. He thrusts it at me, "Here, save it in my phone."

I smile as I give him mine and we both save our numbers. When we're done we give each other's phones back.

It's weird how our silences aren't awkward at all. We both seem content to just stand there and look or smile at the other. As corny as that sounds.

"Well, I really better get going," Emmett says.

"Oh?" I kinda ask. Not wanting to seem too keen to know why he needs to leave; yet interested none the less.

"Yeah," he nods in a serious manner, before his eyes reach mine and he smiles. "I really want to invite you back to my place so that I can do unspeakable things to you. But I have a stronger urge to treat you right; to treat you like a gentleman and all that you deserve. Thus," leaning over to kiss my forehead, he then takes a couple of steps away from me. "I must leave you now before I do something that I will most likely want to regret, but…won't."

Although I'm disappointed as I'm watching him walk backwards, away from me; I know I'm smiling like an idiot. I can only imagine what my expression looks like. _Disappointed happiness?_

I chuckle as he waves at me. "I'll be in touch Hotstuff!" he shouts loudly before rounding the corner.

Eventually I gather myself enough to walk back to my car and hop in. Although I'd had a few drinks, my last one was over a couple of hours ago and, I'd had a few glasses of water since. I knew it was safe for me to drive.

As I head back to Forks and mum and dad's, the night replays itself over and over in my head. I smile and laugh to myself all the way home.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Friday <strong>_

The next morning I wake up to my message tone on my phone. Gradually opening my eyes and becoming more awake and alert, I reach for my phone as I sit up in bed.

Yawning, I open it up and click to open the message.

**Good morning Hotstuff!**

Just letting you know I had  
>a fantastic night and wish to<br>see you again.  
>Would you consider having<br>lunch with me today?

- Em

I smile like a dork before typing up my reply. Re-reading it before I press send.

**Hey Blue Eyes,**

**Good morning to you too.  
>I also had a great night and<br>would love to join you for  
>lunch.<br>Where would suit you?**

**- Ed**

Deciding it was probably a good time to get up; 11 o'clock, I rose from my bed, made it, and then went downstairs in search of some sustenance. At least to keep me going until lunch. _Hmm…maybe just some fruit._

_Lunch!_

_Today! With Emmett!_

When I walk into the kitchen, Ali and Rose are talking as they bake something. I try like hell to not smile and make anything obvious. I just couldn't get Emmett's face, more so his smile, out of my mind.

"Hey girls," I say as I sit down in a stool.

"Hey Eddie!" Rose sings, placing a chocolaty mixture in cupcake holders.

"How was last night? Is Riley good?" Alice asks, checking the oven.

"Yeah," I smile, "He's really good. And we exchanged numbers so that we can catch up again before either of us leave. It was really good to see him again." I pause, noticing their weird looks at me, but continued on, "You know he's a detective now?"

"No shit, really?" Rose asks.

"Yep." I reach over the kitchen bar to grab a banana, and began peeling it.

"Hmm…I always figured him to become an artist or something." Alice muses.

I chuckled, "That's exactly what I thought. He explained that he started out as a police sketch artist, but through time realised he wanted to be more involved with the cases. He told me he still does do art though, which is good."

"So, when are you going on your date?" Alice asks.

Having just taken my first bite, I almost choke as I swallow some air. Coughing until I can breathe again, I look up at their curious, expectant expressions. "What? What are you talking about?"

"Bro, seriously? It's so obvious something happened last night. You're totally going on a date. Spill." Rose demands.

Shocked and confused about how they could tell, I clear my throat, "Look. Firstly, what's it matter if I do have a date? It shouldn't be _that_ big of a deal…and secondly…it's not with Riley." The last part came out as a whisper.

Just then my phone beeps once again and I look to read Emmett's message.

**Blue Eyes, hey?  
>You like my eyes? Lol, jj.<br>Great! Well, since we're  
>both in Forks, how bout<br>Sam's diner? Say 12?**

**- Em**

Surprised that he knew I was in Forks and that he was as well; I feel my face scrunch up slightly. Had I told him that last night? Rolling my eyes, I mentally slapped myself. Of course I would have told him last night, how else would he know?

Feeling my darling sisters' eyes watching me like hawks, I type my reply; not aware that I'm smiling like an idiot once again.

**Sounds good to me :)  
>Yes. I love your eyes.<br>See you soon ;)**

- Ed

Pressing send, I put my phone back into the pocket of my sweat pants.

"It's not Riley? Oh my God!" Rose squeaked and jumped slightly, pointing at me with a smile, "You _soo_ met someone last night and he _totally_ asked you out! You sly dog." Moving around the counter she hugs me tightly. "I'm happy for you though."

Laughing, I hug her back, a little embarrassed. "Um…yeah. I did meet someone, and that someone is actually expecting to meet up with me at twelve, so I better get a move on." I made to move, but with her tiny hands on my chest, Alice stopped me.

"_Oh no you don't_! I – _we _need details! Name! Physical appearance! Was he nice? Funny? Did you do anything last night?"

I smile down at her and then at Rose as I step back from the both of them. I rush all of my words, slowly walking backwards out of the kitchen as they walk towards me, almost like lionesses would stalk their prey. "Not telling, fucking gorgeous, the nicest, funniest guy I've ever met, we kissed a few times and totally had a make-out session in the pub!" With that, I ran from the room and up the stairs to my room, giggling as I hear their shouts and protests. Wanting more information.

"Edward!"

As much as I didn't mind talking about Emmett to them, I really didn't want to be late meeting him. And I could always tell them about him tonight, or any other time.

With a racing heart, I start to attempt to get ready for my lunch… _With Emmett!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**The last time you went out on a date?**

Over a year ago. Yeah, sad I know :P

**Thanks for reading! Review? :)**


	9. Lunch

**A/N: I do not own anything Twilight related.**

_**Woooohooooo!**_** We've reached over 100 reviews :) I'm so happy, I'm gonna try and write a little longer and faster for you guys!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Safe Harbour<strong>

**Chapter 9: Lunch**

After half an hour I was _finally_ ready to leave. Grabbing my phone and keys, I jog down the stairs and wave my goodbyes to Ali and Rose. Running past the kitchen; I shut the front door on their squeals for more information about this mystery guy. _Later, _I allowed mentally.

Making my way to the diner, I grew anxious. The closer I got, the louder my heart beat. I could literally feel and hear it; like a deep bass at a concert. Locking my car, I quickly walk to and through the entrance of _Sam's_.

My eyes scan through the people already here, trying to spot his; brown curls…deep, dark blue eyes…gorgeous dimples…muscles that continue forever…a smile that'll brighten your day…Ah!

I gasp and then smile involuntarily as I find him; waving and smiling broadly at me. Standing up, he beckons me over to the table he's at. Nervously running a hand through my hair, my feet find the courage to move one step at a time towards him. Realising I have the shakes; I place my hands in my pockets before sitting down opposite him.

If I'd had any doubt that he wouldn't be as completely good-looking as my memories of the night before had perceived; they were now thoroughly squashed. With flawlessly pale skin, bright blue eyes and a cherubic smile; he's_ beautiful._

"Hi," I sigh quietly.

He leans forward and winks at me, "Hello Hotstuff."

Blushing slightly I dip my head. "Oh no, don't tell me the real Edward is _really_ shy?" he teases me. I lift my head up, my eyes on his. "I was rather looking forward to a repeat of our performance," he murmurs with a smirk.

My blush deepens as I smile bashfully. Noticing the families and young children having the lunch, I could imagine their reactions if we did in fact have another repeat of our public make-out session.

Resting my hand on the table, one of his reaches and holds it gently. "But don't worry," he whispers, "I like shy Edward too."

Raising my head indignantly, I feel myself pout slightly. I'm not _that_ shy. Lifting his hand from mine, he shakes his head slightly.

"Woah woah, hang on. It's too early to meet angry Edward…quick!… Reverse!… Too…Edward…shy…like…I…worry…don't…But… Reboot!… So Edward how are you this fine morning?" he asks, entwining his fingers together underneath his chin, as he tilts his head with a smile.

Amusedly shocked, I explode. Literally bursting out into laughter at his humour. He joins, chuckling along lightly as he reaches for my hand again. Taking this opportunity to start conversation, I reply, "Alright thanks, how about you?"

"Yeah I'm good. Had a really good sleep last night," he winks, "And my morning was…quite satisfying." I nod with a fading smile. _Well who exactly satisfied him this morning?_

Not sure if I really wanted to know, I don't ask. But my curiosity does fester. Eventually, we pause our conversation – which had moved back to our jobs – in order for us to order lunch. While we wait for our food, Emmett tells me about one of his patients.

"See, I'm in my last stages now of studying psychology, so I'm allowed to sit in on some sessions as a practical lesson, but only if the patient agrees. Anyways, a few weeks ago there was this one patient – and the psychologist that I was assisting wasn't really able to connect with them at all on a particular level."- he spoke so carefully, in order to keep details confidential at all times in his explanation; even avoiding to mention the gender of the patient. –"And so, at this one point I kind of intervened and discussed this certain issue with them…anyway…long story short…I found out that that discussion we had that day literally saved - that person's life. They had planned to an immaculate detail how they were going to commit suicide…but it seemed that whatever I said that day…well, it ultimately gave them enough hope to…to keep on living…"

Shocked into silence, I was in complete awe of this man before me. It was like he was an angel sent from the Gods. _Sent down to Earth; on a quest to save as many people as he can._

"You're my hero," I whispered quietly, gazing into his eyes. For a moment I worried he thought I meant it in a sarcastic way. But his beautiful smile calmed my nerves.

"I'm no hero. Just doin' my job."

Finally receiving our food, we began to eat; scarfing it down as we were both unashamedly hungry. Although; as we did this, I took note to remind myself not to eat with Emmett in a public place again. His appreciative moans and groans for the delicious food were causing a little – or big, if I do say so myself – problem for me.

Subtly shifting my hand across my lap, I readjusted myself as I was becoming uncomfortable. "Fuck this is so good," he murmured as he ate.

Normally, I would have found the fact that he was eating with his mouth full, repulsive. But as it was Emmett, I could only find it endearing, and cute. He was like a big kid. I notice how his bulging arms surround his plate, almost in a protective way; anxious that someone would steal his food. Smiling to myself in amusement, I wondered if it was his brother that caused this behaviour.

With his earlier statement repeating over and over in my mind – irritating the hell out of me – I gave up and decided to just ask him. "So… um. Do you mind me asking what he did this morning?" I ask.

_Or who…_ my mind rephrased tauntingly.

Finishing his food and realising with a frown that mine was only half eaten, he wiped his mouth with a napkin before taking a sip of his drink and lifting his eyes to mine. "This morning?" He repeats.

"Um…yeah," taking a sip of my own I try to gather my courage as I avoid his eyes, "You know – whatever was…_satisfying_…? Or…whoever was…" I whisper the last part as anger grows inside of me.

How could he be with something this morning? After last night, and then inviting me out to lunch? I felt disgusting. Used once again. Did every guy think it was okay to sleep with heaps of people at once? Not taking any care as to how those people would feel?

Dropping his napkin he cocked a brow as his eternal smile fades, "Excuse me?"

Avoiding his eyes I shrug.

"Edward?" his stern voice causes me to look up at him.

_He looks angry._

It's not my business if he sleeps with other people.

_He looks like Demetri._

I need to apologise.

"I'm sorry," I blurt.

Standing up quickly, I grab my phone and keys; throwing down money on the table before running out of there. Leaving a stunned Emmett, I rush out the door and head for my car.

"EDWARD?" he shouts.

He's yelling at me.

_He's angry at me._

"Stop!"

Hearing his footsteps race towards me, I finally reach my car.

I should do as he says.

_And then he might not hurt me._

But it's Emmett…

He wouldn't…

_Wouldn't he?_

_Demetri did._

"Edward, stop!" his voice reaches me as he does, stopping a foot away. I shake with nerves as he pants for breath. With my back to him and facing my car, I squeeze my eyes closed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything, it's not my business. I'm sorry." Whimpering softly, tears are welling in my eyes, but I pray they don't fall.

"_Edward_," I flinch with shock.

He doesn't yell my name.

It's whispered; barely audible.

His fingers reach my shoulders and then wrap around, holding them gently. Surprisingly, I don't flinch. Involuntarily, I lean back; comforted by his very touch. Suddenly, he steps forward; and with one arm around my lower waist and the other my upper chest, he pulls me in to him securely.

"Edward," he whispers into my ear. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. You know that. It's Emmett."

"Emmett?" I repeat.

"Yes, Emmett. Me."

With my eyes still closed, I turn my head to rest against his shoulders. Opening them, I take in his concerned expression. My face crumples as confusion envelopes me.

It's Emmett. He'd _never_ hurt me. I know that.

Swiftly, he turns me around and hugs me tightly. Surrounding me with his large, protective arms. For a moment it reminds me of his lunch and I chuckle nervously. Breaking apart from me slightly his eyes meet mine. "Edward? Please explain what just happened? First, you accuse me of being with someone this morning, and then you apologise profusely while running away from me." Resting his hands against the sides of my head, he cradles it, staring it my eyes. "Please explain what's going on in that mind of yours. What you're thinking."

I sigh as gaze into his dark blues. "I'm sorry," he's about to interrupt but I clamp my hand against his mouth lightly. Shocked from my movement I take a step back from him. But he follows me.

Taking a step closer, he lifts my hand, "Explain," he pleads before placing my hand on his mouth. His eyes seem to be sparkling, and I can't help but smile a little.

"I'm sorry. I just – when you said that your morning was – _satisfying_, I assumed you were with someone. But even if you were, it's none of my business. So don't worry. And I'm sorry." I lift my hand away from him, only for him to grasp it in his.

Raising it back to his mouth, he kisses each finger as he stares at me and then holds it gently against his nose. Breathing me in slowly, he smiles. "Thank you for explaining yourself Edward, but there are a couple of things about me you need to understand." He places my hand on his hip, rests one of his on mine, and the other against my cheek. "I never date more than one person at a time. I'm a one man, man." He announces with a grin before it slowly fades, "And I would never – will never, _ever,_ hurt you. Do you understand me? I don't care how many times I need to remind you of this; but I will never hit you or hurt you." Looking anywhere but his eyes he holds my chin softly, raising my head so that I have no choice but to look at him. "Even if I'm upset or mad or angry. I'll never hurt you."

His determined expression seems familiar, I've heard these words before. But for some reason, a part of me believes him _completely_.

"Okay," I whisper.

Nodding, he moves his lips to my ear – but not before I see his sexy smirk form on his face. "And as for my satisfying morning," – he rocks against me gently, squishing me between his hips and my car, causing me to groan. – "I was simply having a nice, hot shower, while I touched myself." Moving his lips closer and closer to mine, he whispers, "As I thought about you."

As fear and anxiety are completely replaced with comfort and lust, I simply can't help myself.

I crash my lips to his; kissing him for all I'm worth.

He groans out in pleasure, quickly lifting my legs so that I can wrap them around his waist. Suddenly, I'm so fucking horny.

I want him. Now.

"Emmett," I moan loudly.

"Fuck, Edward…" he starts to rock slowly into me as he kisses me all over; lips, cheeks, nose, neck.

"Yes," I hiss into his ear, taking it into my mouth and nibbling. He moans. "Fuck. Me," I whisper.

He gasps and then moves his head back, "Edward. Please don't say things like that to me. Not when I'm like this." Purposefully, he thrusts his very hard cock against mine. Realising I'm in the exact same state as him, he groans.

"I want to Emmyy…" I plead quietly, unconsciously giving him a nickname.

"Shit," he shakes his head slowly.

His eyes are dark with lust as they move back to me. I want so bad for him to give in, and stop being a gentleman about it.

"Don't you want to fuck me?" I tease. He growls before kissing me hard, quickly. "Or…do you want _me_ to fuck _you_…?"

His breath hitches.

Silence surrounds us as his thinking face takes place. He's adorable with his scrunched eyebrows and crooked mouth.

Finally his eyes return to mine; darker than ever, and with a clear expression.

"Edward, do you want to come back to my place?"

I don't hesitate at all.

"Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading.<strong>

**Drop me some love! :)**


	10. False Pretences

**A/N: I am astounded by all of the reviews! Please keep them coming, they are the ultimate reassurance that people actually like what I'm writing here : ) So once again, I thank you.**

**I do not own anything Twilight related.**

* * *

><p><strong>Safe Harbour<strong>

**Chapter 10: False Pretences**

Suggesting that he drive us to his and then drop me off to pick up my car later; we rode to his parents place. Riding to Emmett's was…weird. Not an awkward weird, but weird in the sense that even though we both knew we were hot for each other; the atmosphere in the vehicle was very tense. Emmett didn't speak a word the whole way, even as we parked in his driveway. Getting out of the car and shutting his door, he walked around the front and waited; I grew very nervous.

_Maybe I'd made a mistake._

Why was he suddenly acting distant?

_Was it because I suggested we…fuck?_

Did that mean that there was no…_pretending?_ anymore, and that it was just about sex for him? Anxiety fills my body as I try to remove my seatbelt and hop out; closing the door gently.

I turn to find Emmett right there.

Standing in front of me, his body presses against mine. "Edward," he murmurs, watching my face carefully. "I need to confess something to you."

Fear and nerves grip and hold me in place, frozen. "O-okay."

Realising I cannot shift further away from him without in fact pushing him back, I shrink under his intense, blue gaze. "I. I sort of…well… I lured you here under false pretences."

For some unknown reason, a strong sense of sadness envelopes me at these words. And then I realise why; he obviously lured me here, so that we could fuck and that was the end, right? He didn't want to see me again afterwards.

But some part of my brain rejected this idea. This was Emmett. He was different…wasn't he?

"What?" I whispered, trying not to show how hurt I was as ideas ran through my mind.

Maybe he lured me here, but he didn't actually want to be with me…at all. He wanted to bring me here, and humiliate me.

_No._

Tears start to well in my eyes.

"Fuck," he mutters as he notices them. Gripping onto my shoulders he forces me to look into his eyes. "Edward, I just meant. Listen. I want to be with you. A lot. But. I just. I just think we-we need to talk first. I'd like to get to know you a little better before we do…_that_, okay?"

Fear and anxiety is suddenly replaced with shock and confusion. "You – what?"

"I would really like it if we could talk about a couple of things before we do anything…like that. Is that okay?"

Still confused, he is met with silence as I try to figure out what he means. So, he lured me here to make me think that we were having sex…when he really wanted to talk to me? About what?

He said he wanted to get to know me a bit better. But what did he not already know?

A nice soft feeling appeared and I realise his fingers are stroking my cheek. "Edward?" he whispered.

Blinking, I murmur with difficulty, "wha-you. So. What couple of things?"

He sighs quietly.

"How about we go inside, hm?"

Met with silence once again, he grabs my hand and leads me into his parents place. It's very nice; a simple white, two-storey house with a blue garage door.

"I know mum and dad are out for a few hours, so we do have the house to ourselves," he says, walking through and bringing me with him. Something about the way he speaks makes me think he's trying to reassure me. Making our way into what seems their living room, he sat down on the couch; pulling me down on his lap.

"Okay," he says quietly. Reaching a hand to my hair, his fingers run through it, unconsciously relaxing me greatly. "Edward. You know what I do, or will hopefully be doing for a living." His deep timber voice is so enchanting I could listen to it for hours.

At his pause, I nod slowly as he looks into my eyes.

"So, it wasn't very hard for me to guess; with so many signs, I knew pretty early on." I'm still confused as he speaks to me. Signs of what? What did he guess?

Noticing that I'm not sure what he means, he sighs again before speaking softly, "I _know_ Edward. I know that you have most likely been in an unhealthy, - most probably – _abusive_ relationship in your life. And I am guessing it was with your last partner."

With a small gasp my body freezes into place.

What.

How.

He.

How.

_FUCK!_

No.

Don't. Fucking. Cry!

You can't.

Unaware that I had started sobbing quietly, Emmett '_shushes'_ be gently as his arms wrap themselves around me completely, securely.

"It's okay. Edward. Remember what I said? It's _okay_ to cry. It's okay." Taking some deep breaths along with me, he huffed out. "He probably told you not to, didn't he? He made you feel weak if you cried."

My sobs grew louder. _How did he know all of this?_

I didn't want him to know.

It was my secret.

_Even Ali and Rose only knew that he had a girlfriend on the side; or rather me on the side. They didn't know about him...hurting me…_

"Edward. _Baby_. It's okay. Anything you say to me, _anything_, will be kept in this room." Turning me around, he placed me so that I was straddling his legs; with each of my knees against his outer thighs. Hugging me tightly to him he continued, "This is what I mean though about getting to know each other. I want to know everything about you. I _need_ to know you completely before I give myself to you and take you for myself. I need to know what will cause problems, what we can work through together, if there are any triggers that will set you back. I know it's hard, but talking about it is always better."

Crying more softly now, I lifted my head from his chest to look at him properly. Blinking away my tears.

"You, you want to-. Why? Why do you want to know?" I ask, honestly curious, "Do you want to do the same?"

Having no idea if this was a part of him 'luring' me, I am completely lost.

Wiping my wet cheeks gently, his expression turns angry as I speak, starting to worry me. _Narrowed eyes and a scowl don't suit Emmie._ They make him look different.

Suddenly, his face clears into a blank mask. "Like what?" he asks.

Not wanting to say, I duck my head.

"Edward?" he whispers, "Please. Let me in. I really care about you. Anything bad or mean that _he_ did; I want you to know that I will _never_ do them. _Ever_. I've already told you that I will never hurt you. Please Edward, tell me?"

Sitting back on his legs, I sigh quietly. _Maybe I should try to let him in…_

After a few moments I look up at him. With my mind made up, I take a deep breath.

"Okay…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading.**

**Leave some love for the boys?**


	11. Hold me Tight

**A/N: I do not own anything Twilight related, SM does.**

**Sorry it has been a while. Real life has been quite hectic. A lot of birthdays, plus work shit equals less time to write.**

**BE WARNED this chapter is very dark and if you're not 18, or are kind of a softy, I do not recommend reading it.**

**(It's not for the faint hearted.)**

**P.S. I am hoping to commence a schedule for my updates, and will try to make it every Friday. Updates will HOPEFULLY be longer than this one. Will aim for 3,000 words each chapter. This one is roughly 1,820.**

* * *

><p><strong>Safe Harbour<strong>

**Chapter 11: Hold me Tight**

**~ Flashback ~**

_Walking towards my front door, I unlocked it before making my way into my apartment. Dropping my briefcase on the dinner table, I quickly moved into the kitchen; craving some wine. After the day I'd had at work, alcohol was what I needed._

_It was as I poured the yellow liquid into my glass, that I noticed the noise. Being used to going home to silence, I realised it wasn't the case this time. With furrowed eyebrows revealing my confusion, I stepped towards my bedroom, where the noise seemed to be originating from. _

_As I reached my half-way open door, I realised the noises were groans. Or more correctly, moans of pleasure._

_Swallowing loudly, I knew I didn't want to go inside and see what was making the noise. I knew what I would find. Demetri. On my bed. Fucking some guy. Most likely a twink. _

_I stupidly gave him a key to my place a couple of weeks before. Oh how I regretted it._

_Shit, I knew he was fucking other guys as well as me; but to actually see it? For it to actually occur on _my _bed? That was messed up._

So why did I let him?

_God knows._

_Pushing the door lightly, the scene before my eyes was pretty much what I was expecting. With Demetri on his knees, his ass tensed and flexed every time he thrust hard into the guy on all fours in front of him. With his hands on _my_ headboard, the stranger looked different to what I expected._

_Not quite a twink, as his muscles and body build rivalled Dee's ones._

_Their strong, muscular bodies moved together rough and fast with each of Dee's thrusts. _

"_Oh God," I groaned quietly in disgust._

_Hearing me, Dee turned around and smirked when he saw me._

"_Edward baby, how was your day?"_

_I hated the fact that he thought this was normal. He thought it completely fine that while he was in a relationship with a girl, he could have _me_ on the side for regular fucks, but at the same time sleep with _other _guys as well. _

_Why did I let him treat me like this?_

_Demetri would never be satisfied in a monogamous relationship. Clearly._

"_Pretty shit, but I'm guessing yours was better by the look of things," I said, gathering some courage. I wanted them off my bed! I wanted them out of my apartment!_

_He chuckled as he continued to fuck the stranger. "Yes, my day's been good. But, right now it would be better if you joined us. Come over here?"_

_By experience and time, I knew this wasn't a question; it was a demand. And I knew what happened when I didn't obey him; but I didn't want to touch him or his friend with a ten foot pole right now. Just watching them gave me the urge to vomit and have a shower. I could see their sweat creating moist patches on my bed sheets._

"_No. And when you're done in here, clean the sheets." Turning around and slamming the door, I could hear and feel my heartbeat rapidly increasing as I walked back into the kitchen. Grabbing my wine glass, I gulped the rest of it down._

_The sound of my bedroom door being opened followed by loud footstep, caused fear to course through my body once again._

What would he do this time?

_His face was full of fury as he walked towards me naked, his chest rising and falling with rapid breaths._

"_Dem-"_

_I was cut off as he roughly picked me up and carried me back to my bedroom._

"_Demetri, please. Don't do anything you'll regret, I-I-I might not forgive you this time…" I whimpered._

"_Shut the fuck up! You'll do as I say Edward, if you do, you won't get hurt. Got it?"_

_A sob fell from my mouth as he pushed me onto the bed and swiftly started to undress me._

"_Dee-"_

"_Stop talking! Do I have to gag you too?" he growled._

_Tears fell when I was completely naked in front of him and the stranger kneeling next to me; watching me cry._

"_Now, stay down while I fuck you. And J? Sit on his face." _

_I lay still as Demetri quickly prepared me with lube and his fingers. Placing another condom on, he caused me to yelp in pain; his cock impaling me._

_I cry quietly and the stranger straddling my chest strokes my cheek softly._

_By his bloodshot eyes, I can tell he was on some kind of drug. I wondered briefly if Demetri had drugged him or just found him like this. Either way, there was a slight chance he didn't want to be here either._

"_Hurry the fuck up you two!"_

_With his command, _J, _roughly pushed his cock inside my mouth, causing me to gag a little._

_As they both continued to thrust inside me, I cried. J's thumbs stayed on my cheeks; wiping the tears as they fell._

"_I'm – I'm gonna cum now." The stranger said._

_Grateful that he warned me, I moved my neck and tongue to help for a better angle. When he spurted his seed into my mouth, I swallowed with a sob. J called out my name as he came._

_After that, Demetri's thrusts increased in pace and depth. Fucking me so hard it hurt._

"_Demetri, please. You're hurting me…" I sobbed._

"_Sshh," J said as he moved further down my body and gazed into my eyes. Wiping my cheeks, he gently kissed them, followed by my eyes, and finally lips. Our tongues moved together as I tried to use the kiss to distract me from the pain._

_Dee had never fucked me so brutally before. It made me think that something must have happened to make him so angry._

_J moved his right hand from my cheek, down to my cock. I yelped in shock as I realised I was hard._

_How was I hard in this situation?_

I didn't want this!

_Why did my body betray me like this?_

_But as J continued to stroke me gently, that and his kissing distracted me enough from the pain to eventually bring about an orgasm. This caused Demetri to finally come as well before pulling out hurriedly._

"_Aah!" I screamed in absolute pain._

_My ass hurt so much._

"_Stop being such a fucking baby!" Demetri shouted before pushing J out of the way and punching me in the face repeatedly._

"_Demetri!" J exclaimed._

_Pain was everywhere._

_I hurt everywhere._

I wanted to die right now.

"_Oh fuck…baby…" Demetri's whispers broke through my haze, but I didn't want to listen. I carefully rolled onto my side and curled up into a ball. When I tried to open my eyes, I couldn't see. My face hurt._

_I could feel and smell the blood._

_I flinched when a body lined itself up behind me, wrapping their arm around me and cocooning me in their warmth._

"_Edward, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. But baby it wouldn't have happened if you weren't crying. You know not to cry," Demetri said from the bathroom door._

_I realised then that J was lying behind me. I watched, confused, as Demetri gave J a nod and a smirk before going in and taking a shower._

_My sobs quieted down as J tentatively stroked my cheek and hummed._

"_I'm sorry," he whispered._

_As I felt him lift my leg and spread my cheeks, I closed my eyes and prayed to God that I would either pass out or die._

_My prayer was answered. Right as he pushed inside of my tortured hole, everything went black…._

**~ End of Flashback ~**

Emmett whimpers as he holds me tighter. I look up to see his wet cheeks. It's been ten minutes since I told him that memory. I'm not quite sure why I picked that one to start off with. Perhaps because it was the second last time I saw Demetri.

"The next morning I found his copy of my apartment key…on my kitchen bench. And I hid it before he left," I whisper, breaking the silence.

Emmett nods, pulling me roughly into a tight embrace and causing me to gasp. Moving us, he lays me down on the couch before lying on top of me; covering and protecting me in his safe, warm arms. Tucking me in between his body and the back of the couch, he kisses me. All over my face and hair as he hold me tight.

"Edward," he whispers. "Edward… I. I don't know what to say. I-. I'm so, so sorry you had to experience that. If I ever see Demetri I could not promise you that I wouldn't kill him. I know how bad it sounds, and I know it probably doesn't make me any better than him. But if I saw him, nothing would stop me from inflicting an unbelievable level of pain on him. I literally want him to die for what he's done to you. Not only has he treated you so badly, but he's traumatised you."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Edward. Baby. Remember when you fainted after my awesome kiss?" he chuckled lightly before becoming serious. "You had a panic attack because you thought I was D - I was _him_."

I nod as I reluctantly recall that happening.

"And when you're eyes first landed on me? _Fuck_, it was like you saw a ghost. I scared you so much."

A couple of tears fall. "I know. I'm sorry. But it's only because I saw what you looked like and, I didn't know what you were really like, and – and – looks can be deceiving… But – but you don't scare me now Emmie. I know you're good. I know you're safe."

"Sshh, it's okay baby. You don't need to apologise at all. Experience with a fuck head like him only taught you to expect bad things when it came to…muscular men. If I do say so myself…" he smiles.

I love how he tries to lighten the mood all the time. I wrap my legs loosely around his hips.

Craning my neck, I reach to kiss his lips softly. "Thank you for listening… it kinda' does feel good to talk about it, even though it _hurts_."

"You're welcome, and thank you for telling me. Any time you feel or want to talk to me about it, let me know. I'm always here to listen and help. Okay?"

Nodding, I yawn unexpectedly.

"You're tired. How about we move to my bedroom? Have a little nap?"

I can't help but smile as he lifts me gently, carrying me bridal style up the stairs and into what I expect is his room.

I don't even get the chance to observe it at all. As he places me down carefully, my eyes close and I'm out as soon my head hits the pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>So….yeah. Bit of a dark memory for Edward.<strong>

**Thanks for reading.**

**Leave some love?**


	12. Anticipation and Excitement

**Author's Note: I do not own anything Twilight related, SM does.**

Hello everyone!

Firstly, I want to thank all of you who review – it really does encourage me and keeps me writing.

Secondly, I should have mentioned this before, but I do suffer from migraines – sometimes once or twice a month. But recently I've been having them every weekend… so until further notice I think it is just best to say that I will update when I can.

Real life is quite stressful atm.

Though in saying all of that, I do promise to try to update once a week. If you get more than one, you're very lucky chickens :)

I will aim for longer next time because this is shorter than I wanted. However I felt the need to hurry up and update and let you all know that I will update when I can.

**Lastly, I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Safe Harbour<strong>

**Chapter 12: Anticipation and Excitement**

Safety. Warmth.

Comfort and perfection.

This is what I feel as I wake up.

Taking a minute for my eyes to fully open, they eventually scan the room and deter where exactly I am. It doesn't take me long to realise and remember that I am in Emmett's childhood bedroom, lying on my side and wrapped up in his huge, _warm_ arms.

_I love his arms…_

He's lying behind me and my back is curved and nestled in the _comfort_ of his chest and shoulders. His right hand rests perfectly on my chest - where my heart is – while his left arm supports my head like a pillow.

No one else has ever made me feel so _safe_ before. Ever. I'd thought that after being with Demetri, I would find it really hard to trust someone with anything, let alone my…heart. But with Emmett, I knew I trusted him, even now; so soon.

We'd only just met the night before and that fact still boggled my mind.

I felt like I knew him so well already.

_But it's not like you just hooked up last night. You had actual conversations yesterday and today, you do kinda' know him…_

And not only did I trust him completely, but I knew I was already starting to feel something for him. I mean I was obviously attracted to him, and he seemed to be attracted to me. But there was just something about him, something that kept me interested and always left me wanting more; whether it was lusting after his body or needing to know more about him. I now knew most of the basics already, like his; future career choice, favourite bands and movies, favourite colour – green – and celebrity crush – Tom Welling (which we both agreed on wholeheartedly). I also knew that he had a knack for wanting to help people.

It's as if, it's in his nature to make people feel better about themselves. Whether it was to distract them, or make them laugh, or let them speak out about their problems and lending his ears; he was always there.

The thing was, I wanted to know more. I wanted to know his habits, both annoying and cute. I wanted to know his favourite meal for breakfast, lunch and dinner. I wanted to know whether he snored or not when sleeping. I wanted to know how he got the scar on the left side of his neck. I wanted to know why he was interested in me at all when he was so beautiful…so _perfect_.

Most importantly, I wanted to know what it would be like to be in a relationship with him. Not just to be in a healthy relationship – which is what I really need – but a relationship with _him_ specifically.

Suddenly I am pulled out of my internal rant and I feel him shift ever so slightly. Answering one of the questions on my 'must know' mental list about Emmett, he starts to snore quietly against the back of my neck and in my hair.

_God he's so cute…_

I can't imagine him having an annoying habit, I'm sure I'll think everything he does is adorable.

Turning my body really slowly, his hold loosens a little bit and I am now facing his chest.

I love his chest.

Lying like this, feeling so happy just because I'm lying in a bed with him; it causes me to imagine.

To imagine what it would be like to wake up to him in the mornings if we were together as a couple. If it was anything like this…I'd be the happiest man alive.

I smile as his mouth pouts a tiny bit before he snores again.

Pushing my face in his warm, bare chest, I try to stifle my quiet laughter.

Wrapping my left arm around his waist I pull him closer as I push, connecting our bodies.

This makes him pull me into him as well, but I don't know if he's still sleeping or not.

Hearing a couple of more snores, I know he's not. I'm able to crane my neck over his shoulder so that my eyes can make out the time on his digital clock.

**3:19pm**

Figuring at least a few more minutes would be alright, and Emmett seems comfortable; I lay my head back on his arm and into his neck, his lips resting on my forehead.

Before I drift off once more, I feel the softest pressure of his warm lips.

~/~/~/~

I wake up once again, only it isn't because of an abundance of good feelings; a more specific sensation, or touch has awoken me.

Something light and gentle strokes my cheek, neck, shoulder and arm, back and forth. I think I pout as I almost don't want to open my eyes; just in case I am in fact dreaming.

When the motion continues but falters slightly as I hear a throaty chuckle, I decide to chance it. Lifting my lids slowly, I take in the sight before me. On his hands and knees; Emmett is hovering over me completely. His legs on either side of my waist as he leans on his forearms which are placed either side of my head. I find the culprit of said specific sensation as my eyes take in his head moving down my arm slowly, and up again.

I watch him with a sleepy smile as his hair continues to tickle and tease my skin; the only thing on him that is actually touching me.

I think I moan.

He chuckles and lifts his head to look into my eyes.

"I'd say '_good morning'_, but in this situation I guess it's, _'good evening'_, baby."

Emmett's voice is deep and sexy, most probably due to his recent sleep.

My heart stutters at his term of endearment.

A shy smile greets him, "Good evening…"

An involuntary need causes me to stretch as I try to wake up completely.

He groans.

My hands instinctively find his hair while my eyes are still closed. I smile as he lets me pull his head down to me. Just as his nose is touching mine, I open my eyes.

"I don't care if either of us have bad breath, kiss m-" he cuts me off with his mouth.

Pressing his lips to mine, he hooks his hands under my shoulders and finally lays himself down on top of me. I love the feeling of him on top of me. In his bed. The fact that it's his childhood bed makes it seem special.

"Tell me if I'm too hea-" he's mumbling against my mouth, so I tell him to shut up as I wrap my legs around his waist and pull him down further, now lying on me with his complete weight as my lips and tongue reach for his. I moan softly as he slides his tongue between my lips and inside my mouth.

Our breaths and the meeting of our lips are the only thing I can hear as we continue to kiss. Not deepening it at all, we lick and suck and nibble each other; savouring each other's delicious taste. I love the feel of his tongue, next to mine, in my mouth, licking my lips. And I love his lips, so soft against mine, nibbling on mine, sucking on my tongue. I can't get enough of him, and although I want to do more; if all we could ever do was kiss, I'd be a happy man.

I whine as he pulls away slightly.

He chuckles, "Edward," he says in his deep sexy voice, "I love kissing you."

I smile like a loved up girl, "I love kissing you too."

He smiles back, running his nose along my face, breathing in deeply. Shifting his legs so that they are either side of me, I can suddenly _feel _how much he loves kissing me.

"Oh fuck Em…"

"Mmm…you feeling me?" he laughs.

"Yes," I moan as my hips involuntarily thrust up, trying to hump against his engorged jean-clad cock. I continue my movements as he groans loudly and rests his head in my neck. With my hands on his back I move my legs again, so that his are between mine.

Lifting my legs, the heels of my feet rest on his ass, pressing down on him and causing our cocks to make contact.

"Shit!"

His exclamation as he lifts his head encourages and turns me on. Using my feet and hips I continue to thrust up, moaning into his mouth as his tongue slips into mine yet again.

Kissing and humping against something has never felt so fucking good. If we continue for just a little longer, I know I will come. And by the sounds of it, so will he.

"Edward, Edward, oh, oh, fuck…"

"Emmm…"

Suddenly, Emmett lifts himself up, bringing me with him as he kneels on his bed. Wrapping my legs around his waist he thrusts a couple of times up into me as my fingers reach for his hair; pulling his lips to mine.

He shifts again, lying down with me on top of him. I sit up while straddling his cock and his eyes are wide and dark as he looks up at me.

"Edward."

"Yes?"

I'm panting and completely horny. I need some kind of release, and I want it with Emmett. Now.

"I want you to take off your clothes. And then sit on my face. I want you to fuck my mouth baby."

I gasp.

* * *

><p><strong>Lemon<strong>** in the next one! :D**

**Leave some love?**


	13. Emmett!

**AN: Apologies for the long wait, hope it was worth it.**

**Again, THANK YOU to all who review! It's nice to know people like what I am writing. You are all legends :)**

**I do not own anything Twilight related, SM does. I'm just harbouring some love for…man love :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Safe Harbour<strong>

**Chapter 13: Emmett!**

Did I hear him right?

_I'm pretty sure he said to fuck his face!_

Oh dear God…

Eddie Junior is now hard.

"_What_?" I whisper, slash moan, as I stare at him.

His eyes don't leave mine.

Smiling, he leans up to kiss; my cheek, "I want," _the other cheek_, "You," _my forehead_, "To fuck_," my nose_, "My face,"…_and finally my lips_.

One of his hands is suddenly behind my head, keeping his lips on mine as he speaks against them. "I want to feel you inside my mouth so that I can _suck_ you, _lick_ you and _swallow_ you until I have tasted_ you_."

We're breathing in each other's air as we pant in excitement.

I whisper more to myself, "Oh shit…"

Without realising it, my fingers have unbuttoned his shirt.

I only notice as my hands involuntarily make their way over his chest; stroking the muscular contours over his silk-like-skin. They linger on his nipples until he moans.

"Edward..."

"_Fuck_." I love when he says my name like that.

The sounds of his pleasure make me bold, and I sit up straighter.

Kneeling, I use my hands under his arms to pull him up. I place him so his head and shoulders are resting against the pillows near the headboard.

"Lie down," I order.

Emmett whimpers.

Standing up, I make quick work of undressing completely. My shoes, my socks, shirt, jeans and finally…my boxers.

I don't even care that he has his pants on. For now, the fact that he is shirtless is enough. His chest is beautiful.

Strong.

Sexy.

Moving forward; I crawl until my knees rest near his armpits, one on either side of his chest.

Finally I watch him as he takes in the sight of me; kneeling in front of his face.

I keep myself reasonably trimmed and I know from years of gym practice and comparisons back in the day, that I'm more than reasonably…_equipped_.

Emmett is staring at what is between my thighs.

Right now I'm semi hard, but getting harder by the second.

He gulps.

I twitch.

His hands are on the back of my thighs, fingers stroking them lightly.

His tongue peeks out to lick his lips.

I twitch.

"Put your hands on my ass cheeks." I demand.

They're on.

Feeling, palming, massaging.

We groan together.

"Mmm…you feel so good," I whisper.

I rest my hands on his shoulders for a few seconds as he gropes me lightly. They then make their way to his hair.

I don't notice when we start to move.

He squeezes my ass.

I pull his hair.

We moan as this is repeated. My cock slowly rubs against his cheek as he kisses and sucks on my thigh.

Squeeze of the ass.

Pull of the hair.

Open mouth kiss on the thigh.

Repeat.

I thrust with a grunt when he suddenly sucks on my balls.

"Emm-ett…!"

"Mmhm!" He moans with a mouth full.

I chuckle.

He sucks harder and licks them like they're lollies.

I'm not laughing; I'm completely hard and horny.

"Fuck…"

Squeezing my ass cheeks, he pulls me closer.

I pull his hair in frustration.

"Please!"

My balls are loving it, but my cock needs some action.

I move a hand to it, but he quickly slaps it away before resuming his ass groping. Finally his lips move to the base of my cock. I hiss in pleasure as they move, oh so slowly, along. I exhale quickly as he licks his way up and eventually reaches the tip.

Suddenly I'm completely covered by his hot, tight, mouth.

"Holy fucking shit!"

My hands rest lightly on his neck to keep it, and his head, still as I take in the beautiful sight. In this position Emmett is able to look up at me while my fully hard cock rests inside his mouth. Seriously, his lips are touching my pubes! It's so fucking hot that he can fit me all the way in. I've never been able to do it, unless they're tiny.

He mustn't have much of a gag reflex.

Emmett continues to breathe deeply through his nose as I gaze at him with my cock in his mouth.

"You're so hot like this. With my cock in your beautiful mouth," I say.

I gasp as he moans around me, the vibrations surrounding my cock feel amazing.

"Mmm…you want me to fuck your mouth now, love?"

"Mmh!" he nods and the motion makes me harder.

With my hands, I hold his head gently; keeping it completely still as I ease my cock out of his mouth. His lips look so much hotter around my dick.

Pulling almost all the way out, the tip is still inside him when I push back in a little.

I start with shallow thrusts, not really knowing what I'm doing. I've never done this before. I've never fucked anything besides my hand. Demetri is the only one I've been with and he'd never let me…

Stop!

Don't think about that bastard anymore!

Focus on the now. Like _right_ now…like the fact that Emmett is letting me pound my cock into his mouth!

I moan loudly as I watch him.

His face is so beautiful. Add to that the fact that my cock is slipping in and out of his lips….it's so much more beautiful.

Suddenly one of his hands is on my balls while the other remains on my ass. They both continue to massage and squeeze.

"Oh fuck…"

My hips start to thrust into him faster. His mouth is heaven.

"_So warm, so tight…so goood….!"_

He moans again around me which causes me to feel a burst of pleasure.

"Shit Emmett…"

I'm panting now and moving so fast I can't see.

Suddenly I'm on my back.

He follows me though and lies between my legs.

"AH!" My cock's in his mouth again before his head is a complete blur; bobbing up and down on my dick so fast.

One hand is pulling and massaging my balls, the other is at my lips.

What does he want me to do? I'm confused so I try to catch his blue-sky eyes.

Finally.

"Suck my fingers," he says.

I do.

I suck the three fingers he placed against my bottom lip into my mouth.

I think I start to enjoy it a little too much, but he doesn't complain.

A few moments later he does pull them back though.

I'm about to protest but I don't.

Just when I suspect why he wanted me to suck …

"_Oh…!"_

In no time at all, he's arranged my legs so that they're bent and my carves rest on his shoulders. Wet fingers trace my ass crack, stroking along until they find it.

I swear the puckered hole moans as I finally feel the pressure of his finger against it.

Okay maybe it was just me…

"Emmett…" I whisper. I'm getting close.

Finally he puts my pressure on it as he continues to suck me deep into my mouth. No! I want his fingers inside me! I don't want to come yet.

But I don't have any choice.

His finger only manages to wiggle in a little bit as he simultaneously sucks me all the way in and then swallows. His mouth, plus his fingers on my balls, added to his finger barely inside my hole are all too much.

"Oh…uh! uh! uh! ….EMMETT!"

His fingers…everywhere…keep moving. Allowing me to ride out my orgasm.

His tongue twirls and licks around my cock as his mouth sucks me like a vacuum and not letting a drop go to waste.

Emmett takes it all in.

He _swallows_.

He's tasting me.

No one has tasted me before.

Except for Eric in ninth grade…but that really didn't count at all…

His hands have left me, but his tongue is making it's last licks at the tip.

My eyes are closed so I open them. They find his face quickly. His eyes are wide open and bright, and his cheeks are flush with a light pinkish color. "Emmett…that was…that was so…so good…" I still haven't caught my breath. I blink away some sweat that had formed on my face.

He smiles beautifully at me. "I don't think I've ever appreciated my name so much. But the sound of you shouting it out…when you're cumming…" he growls. "So hot."

I chuckle self-consciously and lean up on my elbows.

I stare down at my sweaty, naked body.

I can't believe I'm naked in front of him. On his bed.

His childhood bed.

And he still has his pants on.

That just won't do.

I smile mischievously at him.

He looks worried.

"What?"

I take a deep breath before shifting down the bed and closer to him again, widening my legs for him.

"I think it's time you get naked now."

His breath hitches.

And that's when I pounce.

* * *

><p><strong>Loved it? Hated it? <strong>

**Let me know… by pressing this little button 'ere….. V**


	14. Inconceivable

**AN: Love reviews. Almost as much as I love these two together.**

**Any mistakes are my own, and I apologise.**

**I do not own anything Twilight related, SM does.**

* * *

><p><strong>Safe Harbour<strong>

_Previously:_

_I take a deep breath before shifting down the bed and closer to him again, widening my legs for him._

_"I think it's time you get naked now."_

_His breath hitches._

_And that's when I pounce._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Inconceivable<strong>

_**Friday night continued…**_

Grasping his wrists with my hands and taking advantage of my legs either side of him for leverage, I use my weight to push his body back; restraining him with my thighs and hands as he lies on his back. My movement has surprised him, and even though I'm nervous now I can't back down. I've never tried to be so dominating before, and I'm finding that I like it. I love the fiery hunger in his eyes as they look up at me, waiting for my command. Waiting for my lead.

Moving his hands with mine, I hook them above his head; his fingers holding on to the headboard. Gliding my fingers slowly; down his wrists, elbows, biceps and shoulders, they still on his nipples as I hold his eyes with mine. "Don't. Move them." I demand. His response is to tighten his hold and nod. The subsequent shiver that runs through his body confounds me. It isn't cold in here at all.

My fingers find their way to the hem of his pants. Unbuttoning and unzipping them are done reasonably quickly considering my nerves and excitement. I haven't paid much attention to the tiny voice in the corner of my mind, asking if I'm ready. _Am I ready to have someone else inside me after all this time? _

His pants undone, his eyes hold mine as I slowly pull them down enough so that his cock can spring free. Once I know it has, by _hearing_ it slap against his stomach, I'm moving down his body so that I can remove the item off his body completely. Throwing them over my shoulder as I smirk at him, he grins back.

Knowing he is now completely naked, I break away from his hold and shift my eyes to his feet. They follow my fingers as they make their way slowly up his legs. Muscly and lean, I have never seen more beautiful legs before. Slightly on the pale and hairy side, but not too much, I continue to run my fingers along the way.

"You have beautiful legs," I whisper.

He moans deeply.

Gradually making my way up his body with my eyes and fingers, they finally reach the intersection of his strong, muscular thighs. Slowly taking in the sight of him, I think I gasp. With only a spattering of hair surrounding it, his cock lays on his stomach almost reaching his belly button. And he's not even fully hard yet. _Fuck, it's huge! _Suddenly I'm a little scared.

He chuckles lightly and I look at him.

"Um, thank you?" he says, but it sounds like a question.

_Shit, he must be a mind reader! _

Or, most likely I just said that out loud…

I clear my throat as I start to touch him _there_. His breath hitches.

"You're um… pretty big…" I manage.

He "_mm's_" at me but I think it's because he's distracted by the fingers stroking him tentatively. "Have you ever…done any damage with this thing?" I ask, only half serious. I'm really finding it hard to imagine him fitting inside me.

"No," he replies, holding my eyes captive.

I nod, trying and failing to look away.

He breaks his hold though when I squeeze a little harder; tilting his head back with a moan. I watch my hand as it starts to grasp him, moving up and down, up and down. Running my thumb over the tip makes him gasp. "_Edward_."

Shifting further up his body, I straddle his groin while I continue to give him a hand job. I think this is only the third time I've given one. I hope it feels good for him. I hope I'm doing it right. I try plucking up some courage when I decide I could ask him.

With my other hand I start to fondle his balls, massaging and pulling at them lightly as my other hand continues its work on his cock. "Does this feel good?" I ask.

"Mmm…fuck yes…_so good_," he groans.

"Do you like my hands on you? Stroking your hard cock?" It's clear he is completely hard nerves return.

"Yes! I love your hands on me; I love…your… _touch_."

Since his eyes are already shut, I tell him to keep them that way. He lifts his head at my command as he obeys, keeping them closed. Still sitting upon his lap, I pull my hands away from him. Emmett whines.

"_Ssh_," I soothe.

He takes a deep breath and it makes me smile.

I pray that he is a well organised male before reaching to slowly and quietly open his bedside drawer. Thanking the heavens above, my fingers hastily grab the small bottle of lube and a couple of condoms; swiftly placing on the bed beside us.

Quietly squirting a little on my fingers, I put the bottle back down. Rubbing the lube gently so that my fingers are coated, I reach for his cock. Wrapping my hand around the base, I slowly glide my hand up; encasing his member with wet heat. A loud, "_Mmh!" _is his response.

Continuing its movement, my hand gradually increases in speed, however I stop before either of us gets too excited. Emmett groans lightly. "Edward…"

"Yes?"

"May I _please_ open my eyes now?"

Chuckling lightly since I'd forgotten that certain demand, I tell him he can.

His dark eyes meet mine immediately, searching them out as he broadcasts his lusting hunger. Is that gloriously raw expression for me? Is he hungry for…_me_?

I hated to compare them at a time like this, but I couldn't help it. Demetri never looked at me like Emmett is; never with this amount of _want, _mixed with…apprehension. Emmett seemed nervous. As if he wanted me, but didn't want to hurt me; didn't want to push too far or too hard. Like…he didn't want to frighten me away. With such a raw and vulnerable appearance, he seemed even more naked now.

Feeling a need to reassure him, I bent my neck forward. Pressing my lips lightly to his and slipping my tongue inside his mouth, I kissed him with such passion that it scared me. How could I feel like this already? I could I honestly feel so connected to someone I had only just met yesterday? It just wasn't possible. Inconceivable.

And yet, my feelings were real. So I continued kissing his lips as my hands move to his thighs. Putting a little pressure on them with my hands, his legs fall down on the mattress; lying straight out in front of him. Placing light, open-mouthed kisses along his stubbly jaw, my tongue peeks out for a few licks here and there.

After a few more to his neck and shoulders and a quick – hopefully undetected – sniff of his lovely hair, I lean back to look down at him.

Blinking a few times, he takes in our position and the fact that I've completely lubed up his cock. "Edward…" he says, swallowing deeply, "We don't have to do it this way. If you're not ready I mean."

I sigh quietly, "I feel ready…to be with you. I want to be with you," my fingers lightly stroke his stomach. "I can handle it."

He smiles, but it's sad. "I don't want you to handle it."

My eyes snap to his, asking a silent question. He shakes his head.

"I mean, I don't want you _to have_ to handle it. I want it to be easy, I want it to feel completely right. What I mean is, I want us to be together as well; but we don't have to do it this way."

I roll my eyes childishly. "You've already given me a blow-job. And I'd rather we had sex. Please."

Chuckling, his eyes meet mine as his nerves show. "That's what I'm saying Edward. We can have sex. Just…the other way around…?"

It takes me a moment and then I can't help but gasp. "You mean…?"

"Yes." He smiles beautifully. "_I_ want _you_."

The room is silent as I try to take in what he just said. What he suggested we do.

I have only ever been inside someone once. And yes, it was years ago, but I only lasted for a whole minute until I came.

Abandoning my demand to keep his hands on the headboard, he sat up straight. Leaning in, his lips met mine quickly as he thrust his tongue into my mouth and grabbed my neck with one of his hands. Panting as we kiss deeply, we take a break to breathe in each other's air; our mouths open lips still connected.

I'm just about to say yes when I hear a noise through my lust-filled haze.

"Did you hear that?" I ask him with a whisper.

"Hear what?" he asked my tongue.

"Th - "

"_Emmett baby_!" A male voice calls.

Pushing back slightly, I open my eyes completely, furrowing my brows at Emmett. He's still awakening from the apparent haze.

"_Darling! Where the heck are ya_?"

With Emmett's silence, I turn my eyes to his bedroom doorway when the voice sounds much closer.

"Well, well, well. What the fuck have we here?"

Standing at Emmett's door is a lean, blonde man. Most probably in his early twenties, he's quite good looking and quite obviously gay. I think I'm in shock. It's happening all over again. Only this time, I'm the home wrecker. I'm the one the guy is cheating with while his partner is completely oblivious.

The room is silent and although my mind is frozen, my body is livid and embarrassed. Not taking notice of anything else, my hands grasp a small pillow, holding it in front of my junk as I swiftly grab my jeans and shirt. Running into his en suite, I shut and lock the door; trying to gather as much air into my lungs as I can. I need to get out of here, now is not the time for a panic attack.

I can hear their voices in Emmett's room but I try not to care. It's Emmett's fault that he has to deal with the wrath of his boyfriend. He deserves it, I remind myself.

Not realising I'd dropped the pillow; I quickly flicked out my jeans before slipping my legs through and pulling them up. Throwing my shirt on over my head I took a few more breaths before gathering water in the sink and rinsing my face. I can't believe I almost had sex with him!

Before I can stop them, I feel the traitorous drops on my cheeks; knowing they're salty. With the tears, lack of air, confusion and shock; I collapse in sitting position on the tiled floor completely exhausted.

Maybe I can give them a bit of time to fight without seeing me, so that I can rest for a minute.

Shattered and drained, I lie down on the tiles with the pillow under my head, and fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not looking very good for Emmett is it?<strong>

**What do you all think is going on?**

**Is Emmett good or bad?**

**Leave me love!xx**


	15. Blondie

**AN: I don't own anything Twilight related, SM does.**

**Sorry it's been a while.**

**I want to thank all of you who wrote/write me encouraging reviews, they really make my day.**

**On a different note, regarding someone's review from last chapter: As for '**_**copying and pasting'**_**… I would never plagiarise someone's work, as I do have a moral code. I write fanfiction because I love writing. The idea of someone stealing another author's work completely baffles me, but to be accused of doing it myself has really put a damper on my motivation to continue writing. **

**I am interested to know which **_**'Edward and Jasper story'**_** it is, that I apparently copied from.**

**As for everyone else, I'm sorry this has caused my delay in updating but I was not in the right mind frame to write. **

**I hope you enjoy reading this chapter, but heads up! It's a little angsty.**

* * *

><p><strong>Safe Harbour<strong>

**Chapter 15: Blondie**

My mind was conjuring up the last remaining images of the scene in Emmett's bedroom when I suddenly woke up with a racing heart. Feeling nauseous and slightly disoriented; my hands and fingers searched around me, trying to determine _what_ I was lying down on.

Slightly wet and heavy, my eyes remained closed. Using my sense of touch, it appeared that I was lying on a very comfortable bed under a light blanket. Sense of smell led me to the assumption that I had been placed back on Emmett's bed. The pillow; on which my head rested, had Emmett's scent all over it. Swallowing loudly I forced myself to breathe silently.

Soft, quiet voices caught my attention as I lay still.

"But seriously, don't you ever knock? I swear you do it on purpose; barging in on everyone, hoping to catch them doing something embarrassing or scandalous."

Well, it _sounded_ like Emmett's voice. But there was a certain annoyed and stern tone to it, which I didn't recognise. It was deeper and harsher than I'd heard before.

I could almost hear my heart plummet as he described what the blonde stranger had walked in on. So, Emmett thought we were scandalous? Or was it the embarrassing part? Was he embarrassed to be seen with me?

Probably.

I continued to hold in any sobs.

"Em, you know me," the other man laughed, "I have been known to…_sometimes_ knock. But I honestly didn't know you had company. I mean I knew you were going out to meet up with a guy but…I didn't think you'd bring him back here. I didn't see another car or anything…"

My eyebrows furrowed slightly in confusion. Did Emmett's boyfriend not mind that he was seeing me as well?

Maybe they had an open relationship? Either way, I'm quite sure Blondie would much prefer to never see me.

"That's not the point," he huffed. "Just. From now on. You _need_ to fucking knock, okay? I love you, you know that. But I need my privacy."

I almost gulped, but I refrained. _Emmett loved him._

"Okay, I'm sorry Em. Do you think he's going to be alright?"

Holding my breath, I tried to remain as rigid as possible.

A sigh reached my ears, "I'm not sure. I hope so, but…"

"But what?"

"But I'm worried… I think… I think he assumed my boyfriend walked in on me cheating on him. It's the only reason I can come up with that would cause him to run away, so upset. And given what he's…" he groaned to cut himself off.

Blondie laughed as more water gathered in my eyes.

"That's ridiculous. You and me. Together. Ha!"

I heard Emmett chuckle.

"I mean, if you told him about me, wouldn't he know or assume that's who I was?"

Silence followed Blondie's question.

"Emmett?" he hissed. "You mean to tell me you didn't inform him that I was here? That you haven't mentioned me at all?"

I think the guy was more insulted that Emmett hadn't told me about him more than anything else.

After a groan Emmett replied, "Jason I just haven't mentioned it, it never came up and I'm sorry, no offence but it's not really that important considering."

Blondie, or 'Jason' huffed.

I decided it was time to get up and go.

Having been awake for a few minutes now, I was quite capable of moving quickly. Pushing myself up, I swung my legs around and hopped off the bed. My feet found the floor and I stood still, realising that my clothes were back on me. Had he..?

Lifting my face, my eyes found Emmett's and held them for a moment. I could barely see through my tears and I knew I looked a mess, but I knew I would always remember his eyes. So blue. So beautiful.

I sniffled, "I'm ah," - I cleared my throat - "I'm gonna go now."

Without another thought, I ran out of the room and through the house, hoping I'd remember the way to the front door. Emmett's shouts and footsteps ran through the home as I made my way to the door; feeling my pockets and making sure I had my wallet, phone and key.

Just as I made it, Emmett came up from behind me and grabbed me around the waist, pulling me back.

I did what I didn't have the guts to do before.

I screamed.

I cried.

And I screamed.

"DON'T!...GET OFF ME… DON'T TOUCH ME….DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Tears ran down my cheeks as I tried to breathe and swallow.

All of sudden, I was let go and I fell to the floor. The sound of my fall rang through the house and it was met with complete silence.

Curling into a ball to help protect myself, I continued to cry silently with my eyes shut tightly. My body racked with sobs.

Would it ever be different? Would I ever learn? It would always be the same.

"_Holy shit_…"

The whisper broke the silence.

I was pretty sure it was Blondie…Jason. But I didn't really care. I just wanted to leave. I _needed_ to leave. For my own safety I had to get of there.

"Edward?"

I flinched wildly as the proximity of Emmett's voice surprised and scared me. Sitting up, I used my feet to push against the floor; scanning the room as I backed up to the door.

Emmett stood a few feet away from me with a face full of anguish and regret, while 'Jason' was still standing on the bottom rung of the staircase, staring at me in shock and fear.

Their expressions confused me but I didn't allow for any distractions.

"Edward?"

My eyes found Emmett's again. "Baby please…please let me explain." His voice broke on the last word.

Wrapping my arms around my knees and began to rock my body along the soles of my feet, staring at his face. Why was he crying? Demetri never cried.

Emmett's eyes squinted in confusion until his face went blank. "Didn't he?"

_Oh shit…I said that out loud…_

I found myself nodding as I rocked.

"Why do you think I'm crying Edward?"

I stared while my shoulders did a lift and fall of a shrug.

"Can I tell you?"

Eventually I found myself nodding again.

He sniffed before slowly lowering himself to the floor. He positioned himself with his legs crossed and his feet under them. "I'm crying because I'm upset. Very upset."

Even though I was scared and knew I needed to leave. I found myself needed to know what upset Emmett. Why _was _he crying?

"Why are you upset?"

He took a moment to speak. "I…I'm mostly upset because you are. Why are you upset Edward?"

I shook my head slowly as I rocked.

"You don't want to tell me?" Again, it shook. "Well, I think it's because you're confused."

"I'm not confused."

"Yes. I think you are."

"No. I'm not."

"You are."

I stopped rocking. "I'm not confused."

"I think you are…"

Anger coiled inside my body. "Well I'm not!"

"Why are you upset then. If you're not confused, tell me."

"You've got a boyfriend! _He's_ your boyfriend!" Pointing to a still shocked Jason, my heart beat loudly in my chest.

"No, he's not."

_Why was he being so fucking calm about this?_

Angered like never before, I stood up. "YOU'RE LYING!"

"Am I?" his eyes asked me, gazing into me, almost _pleading_ with me.

I huffed, "Aren't you?"

He smiled softly. "No baby. I'm not lying to you. I'm not Demetri, Edward. Jason…he's a friend of mine. He came here with me on my holiday break. He's just my friend from college."

His words slowly made their way inside my brain, allowing me to focus on them. What he was saying eventually soaked in, and disbelief made me cautious. "I don't"-

"It's true."

Jason moved over, closing in on us and moving next to Emmett. He seemed careful though, like he was really worried about frightening me. I'll admit I did take a step backwards, and it was only then that I realised I must have moved forward after I stood up.

"Emmett, he's my best friend. Nothing more. We're not together Edward. And I'm really sorry this all happened. I never meant to intrude on you two."

Emmett scoffed.

Jason's lip curled up a little bit. "Okay…what I mean is. I never meant to make you doubt Emmett's feelings towards you. Or to assume that we were a couple. Emmett has never been the type, nor ever will be – to intentionally hurt someone or date more than one person at a time."

A sigh came out of me as I suddenly felt drained.

Of energy.

Of emotion.

I didn't know what to do or say.

So, Emmett and Jason weren't together…they were friends. They'd both come to Forks for their holiday break. Emmett and Jason weren't together. He was just a friend of his. Emmett still liked me..?

"Yes baby, I do." Lifting my wet eyes to him he smiled at me, "I know what's going through your mind and I do still like you. Very much."

"Emmett?" I sobbed; disbelief and doubt seeping out of my pores and leaving my body drained.

"Come here?" he seemed to beg.

I ran to him. Falling into his open arms and squishing my head into his neck. He wrapped his strong arms around me, keeping me together as my body continued to quiver with emotion.

"It's okay. I'm here. I'm here."

Running his hands and fingers through my hair, down my arms, down my back, around my waist; he soothed me. Holding me as if I were this precious thing of his, I felt so stupid.

"Don't you dare Edward. Don't you dare feel bad or guilty. None of this is your fault. Everything is okay now. Sshh."

I must have fallen asleep in his arms before he carried me back to his bed. We were spooning with him behind me; snoring quietly as he held me tightly to his chest. Yawning, my fingers found the ones of his on my chest and laced them together before I decided I was too tired to stay awake any longer.

* * *

><p><strong>Give me some love?<strong>

**Next update: 23****rd**** March**


	16. Be Mine

**"YAY!"**

**300 REVIEWS! You guys are the best and have no idea how happy I am right now ! *Jumping on bed***

**Thank you everyone for your kind words, including **_**Iheartrpattz**_**. Oh…and ****Happy Birthday**** to **_**iamonlyone**_** for yesterday! :)**

***!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!***

**This is the last time I will bring it up (since I don't want to give the reviewer any satisfaction) but seeing as there was no mention again on which story I was accused of copying, I'll assume she was only saying it to make herself feel better.**

**Bottom Line: If you don't like my story and think it 'unoriginal' please find the 'x' at the top right corner of this page and stop reading.**

**If you honestly do believe I have copied someone's work, feel free to back it up with some sound evidence.**

**I have not and will never copy or plagiarise someone else's work.**

***!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!***

**I'm sorry this chapter is a little late on the update. I found a dog today and handed it into the pound. I'm doing whatever I can to talk my parents into letting me keep it if her owners don't claim her. But I don't like my chances. :(**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Safe Harbour<strong>

**Chapter 16: Be Mine**

The next time I woke up it was by the sound of my phone going off. While sleeping, Emmett and I had changed positions, with him on his back and me almost completely on top of him. Reaching quickly into my pocket, I yanked my phone out and sat up, answering with a groggy voice.

"Hello?"

"Do you know what time it is?" Alice's voice shouted.

Moving my hand back, I looked at the clock on my phone and then put it back to my ear.

"It's One AM."

"Exactly! Where the _fuck_ have you been? You haven't been replying to my calls or messages all night! Rose and I have been so worried."

The actual time dawned on me as I opened my eyes properly to see the room completely dark.

"Oh, shit…" I didn't want the both of them worried; but especially Rose, she didn't need the stress.

"'Oh shit' is right! What the fuck, Edward? Where are you? Are you okay?"

"Fuck, I'm sorry Alice. I'm fine, really. I didn't mean to worry you. I'm at…Emmett's place and we fell asleep."

"Riiiggghhht!" Her tone was confusing. She was really annoyed, part sarcastic…but somehow happy as well.

It was obvious my sister's head was in the gutter. "No, really we did. We must have been really tired, because after everything that happened, he carried me back to the bed and we fell asleep." I needed to hang up. Even though I was whispering, I didn't want to wake Emmett up.

"What do you mean, after everything happened?"

"I'll explain later. I'll see you tomorrow morning when I get home. I'm sorry I worried you."

"You better explain! I love you…Ouch! Sorry, _we_ love you. Bye"

I chuckled quietly, "I love you both as well."

Pressing 'End', I hung up and noticed all of her previous missed calls and messages. How did we not hear them before now?

Putting my phone back in my pocket I turned back to lie down only to see Emmett staring at me.

"Shit...I'm sorry I woke you."

He smiled, "It's fine love. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. That was just Ali, I worried my sisters tonight by not replying to their messages."

"Ah," he nodded in understanding. "That's good of them to call and make sure you're okay."

"Yeah, I love them."

His smile was beautiful. "Actually, I should tell you something about that sister of yours."

"Oh? Which one? Ali?"

"Yes." He shook his head with a laugh. "She actually wanted us to meet. She's told me about you before."

"Really?" I ask, surprised.

"Yep. See, we're in a unit together at college."

"Oh my God, _you're_ the guy she's been telling me about?"

"I guess?" he smirked.

"Holy crap. What a coincidence."

His eyes are suddenly serious, "I don't believe in coincidences."

Gulping as my heart beat increased, I nod in agreement, "Me either." Smiling again, he taps his upper thighs with his hands and breathes deeply. "Come back to me."

With confidence unknown, I lean down again; lying on top of him with his legs between mine. His fingers find their way to my hips, stroking them lightly as he cocks his head to the side. "Do you think your sister would have set us up eventually? Like on a blind date?"

"Most probably. But she wouldn't have organised a blind date. At least on my part. Most likely, she would have told you to meet me somewhere, letting you know what I was wearing and my basic appearance. But she wouldn't have told me a thing."

"Why? You wouldn't have said yes to a date?"

"Oh, definitely not." His hurt expression causes me to back track. "It's just, she knows me. She knows I wouldn't have agreed to a date. I'm not – well I didn't think I was…ready."

"And now?" he prods gently. Moving a hand to my face, his fingers run a fallen lock of hair behind my ear.

"And now…I guess I am. I mean I…well. Clearly I'm not recovered at all and I have a long way to go. I have issues and I'm nowhere near stable when it comes to being with someone…nice." He let me figure out my thoughts; working through them to form words. "I guess I'm ready to try…to try to be normal, and at the same time be…with…you."

Hugging my body to his, he breathes deeply. "You're perfect just the way you are Edward. Everyone's perception of normal is varied. Yes, there are certain areas or categories that which determine what people would perceive as the right choice, i.e. 'normal'. And therefore, what people have to be like, in order to be normal, creating certain expectations. But you know what?" his question is a whisper in my ear, causing me to shiver.

"What, Emmett?"

"I don't really have a normal. In my mind, everyone is different in their own way. So just because there is a minority of people in a particular situation…I don't find them 'weird' or 'abnormal'. If anything…I find them interesting. Unique. And you my man; are _definitely_ unique."

"I like the sound of that," I whisper after a while.

"You are if you want to be, you know." Lifting my head I look into his eyes. "If you want to be my,"- Crashing my lips to his, I give him my answer. Fuck _yes_, I want to be his man. I want to be his, and I want him to be _mine_. Swirling our tongues together, we deepen the kiss as he lets me dominate it.

Plunging into his mouth, I taste him and moan loudly. He is so delicious and sweet, I could never have enough. A spark of pleasure arises inside me. I don't break away even as I realise his fingers are at nipples; stroking and pinching the sensitive buds. His groan seems to cause his room to vibrate, as I press down on him.

Starting up a rhythm in sync with my tongue, I rock my hips gently back and forth, back and forth.

Hands are on my hips, a growl escapes his mouth, and suddenly I'm beneath him; his muscular body towering over mine. He holds his torso up in the air with his strong arms either side of me.

"You're mine Edward," he barks, blue eyes captivating me. And although I have an inkling…a nervous voice in my head who is anxious about this possessive tone, I find myself feeling stronger.

"And you are mine." I demand.

Intense is our eye lock, as we are absolutely still. Something has changed in the atmosphere, allowing our declarations to remain our focal thought. Together, we move at the same time. Reaching for each other's lips, my mouth opens for his tongue; foreseeing and welcoming his intended entrance.

As he penetrates my mouth, I take a moment to enjoy the feel of him above me. Emmett's arms enveloping me, protecting me. His lips and mouth and tongue pleasuring me. His cock rocking –

_Fuck!_

"You like that, baby?" _Gahh_…once again I've spoken out loud without the intention.

With my head tilted back, his lips and tongue trail their way along my neck, up and down and up again. His teeth hold my chin gently before he starts to place kisses along my jawline, awaiting my answer. "Yes, I like that."

His murmurs against my skin, "You like it when I do this?"

Rock of hips.

Moan of pleasure.

A kiss on the lips.

"Yes!" I shout.

"Fuck," he groans into my mouth. "I want to hear you say that while I'm inside you."

Whimpering, my fingers grasp at his hips.

He pulls my hair back, causing me to look up at him. "But know this. When I am inside you…and you _come_." He thrusts on the last word; my fingers dig into him. "I want to hear only one thing."

"What?" I ask.

"My name. I want you to scream _my_ name, while _my_ cock and _only_ my cock, causes you so much pleasure…that you come."

Shivering violently now, the need for us to be naked drives me crazy.

"Emmett."

"Yes.

Panting, I try to get my words out. "Undress me. Undress yourself. And get inside me. I have a feeling it won't take long for me to come. And when I do, I want your cock to feel it. The waves of my pleasure squeezing and grasping you until you come."

"Oh. Fuck."

In exactly eight and a half seconds he is still on top of me, although now…we are both utterly naked.

* * *

><p><strong>*Grabs her blanket and hides underneath*<strong>

**Hehe…sorry about the cliffy but I needed to stop here in order to update now. However, clearly you guys have a MAJOR lemon in the next chapter. TOTAL SEX SCENE in the next instalment!**

**Leave some love?**

**Next update: 30****th**** of March**


	17. Sweet Invasion

**AN: So sorry for the delay guys! After I had this chapter almost done and ready the power went out and I hadn't saved it! Luckily last night I did save what I had, right before it went out again!**

**Anyways, here you have it now :)**

**Hope it was worth the wait. Sorry if there are any mistakes.**

**Love to you all.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last Chapter<strong>_

_Panting, I try to get my words out. "Undress me. Undress yourself. And get inside me. I have a feeling it won't take long for me to come. And when I do, I want your cock to feel it. The waves of my pleasure squeezing and grasping you until you come."_

"_Oh. Fuck."_

_In exactly eight and a half seconds he is still on top of me, although now…we are both utterly naked._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Sweet Invasion<strong>

Emmett's mouth runs its way from my nipples, up my neck and to my lips, back and forth, back and forth. God, I love his lips. And his tongue. And his –

Teeth!

They scrape deliciously across the tip of the nipple, followed by a _lick_ of his tongue.

Oh Jesus. He's going to have me coming in no time at all. So far he'd spent six minutes on my left bud and eight on the one in his mouth. According to the digital clock on his bedside table.

The fact that he lay on top of me, buck naked and _ready_ to go…turns me on so entirely. His erection once again twitches against my leg when I moan loudly.

"Emmett, stop teasing me. _Please_."

His eyes sparkle and he smirks at me. "Okay baby."

Shifting up onto his knees and away from me, my jaw drops. "That was _not_ code for: please move away from me. Get the hell back over here." I demand, lifting up to lean on my elbows.

Emmett moves over to a chest of drawers, standing in all his naked glory as he rummages through them. Just as I'm about to complain again, he bends down just a tad.

"Fuck you have a beautiful ass." Surprisingly, I mean to say this out loud.

With his head still in the drawer, his hand moves to his butt; slaps it, and then his ass does a little wiggle for me. I laugh at him.

"Aha!" Seemingly proud with himself; he reaches in to grab something…'s, and then jogs back over to the bed with grin. Jumping lightly on the bed, his cock swings around a bit as he kneels beside me.

Without thought, I sit up and take as much of him as I can, into my mouth.

"Fuck!"

Who knew his voice could reach such a high note?

"Edward!" he moaned. Using my hands, I pull one of his legs over, onto my other side and shift his groin closer to my mouth. My fingers massage his butt cheeks as I suck him in and pull him out, in and out. Each push on his ass brings him inside.

I lick him like he is the most delicious ice cream; my tongue can't get enough.

"Oh shit, oh fuck… Ohhhh…yeahhh…" His moans ring through the room as my head bobs forward and back, forward and back. "Oh God, Edward. You feel so _gooood_."

His voice is a pleasurable growl.

Pride swelled through me as this was only my second blow job.

Evidently, it was difficult to smile around a cock.

A slight jerk of his dick and a clench of his ass muscles, told me that he would come really –

"Ah! Ed-ward!"

I keep him inside my mouth, making sure to gather every single drop; in order for me to swallow it. He tastes delicious to me after all; salty and bitter with the main ingredient being Emmett. Pulling him out quickly, I let him catch his breath for a mere moment before raising my eyes to his. "My Emmett tastes so good."

"Mmh!" he falls down on my thighs and brings my lips to his. "I am," – kiss – "your Emmett." I moan into his mouth and he swallows it.

As he continues his God-like kisses, I lean back on to the bed and he follows; our lips are like magnets. "Are you ready baby," – kiss – "for me to be inside you?" – kiss.

My hands help me move his legs between mine and then I spread my legs wide. As I press down on his lower back, our cocks make contact. "Do I feel ready, love?"

"Mhm! Yes. But I need to get you ready _for me."_ Leaning on one arm, he reaches over with the other to get the items he found before.

_Lube and…three condoms._

"Hmm… you expect to have me in here for a while, huh?" I smile at him.

"With any luck, yes. I want to have you all to myself until we absolutely _have_ to sleep. And then even then, I don't want you to leave." The way he runs his fingers across my face makes me feel so precious.

"I feel the same." This cocoon we've been in seems almost too good to be true.

The sound of a lube cab being opened and closed snaps my attention back to Emmett. Kneeling in front of me with hungry eyes, he spreads the lube into his fingers before they reach down. I hiss as they lightly touch the base of my cock. Grasping it quickly, I groan as he pumps it quickly; once, twice and then lets it go.

Wet, warm fingers slide down from the base…down to my most private part. My breathing accelerates as he rubs the outside, circling it gently.

"Mmm…that feels, good." And it does, it feels so good to have attention down there, even though happy memories of it are few and far between. Shaking my head in hopes of ridding that train of thought, I focus back on his eyes.

They are on me. Not where his fingers are, but on my face. Watching, observing my reactions.

"This okay?" he asks quietly.

I can only nod.

Shifting closer to me, he bends my legs and places my feet against his pectorals. Sitting on his own feet with his knees open wide, I can see his cock as he runs it along my crack. Even though the sensation sparks my arousal, the added sight of it is most overpowering. "Emmett…"

His eyes have not left mine.

Even as his pointer starts to press lightly, and then pushes in. Even as he starts to move it; circling my inside walls before pushing it in and pulling it out. Even as he adds one and then another finger; pumping all three inside of me, in and out, in and out. Even as he finds my pleasure point and his name is an exhale on my lips…

His eyes do not stray from mine. They are forever fused as he prepares my body for his sweet invasion.

I have lost track of time and space, and I don't care. I don't care if something were to happen or someone was to interrupt; nothing would stop us at this point.

With a gasp from my lips, he pulls his fingers out of me and finds a condom. With his cock completely hard and sheathed, his eyes hold me captive once again. "Tell me." He says.

Rearranging my legs so that my knees hook onto his shoulders – with my feet resting on his back, he leans forward to kiss me on the lips; once, twice, three times. "I need to hear you say it."

Without knowing how or why I know what he means, I find it doesn't matter. The fact that we already know each other so well makes me blissfully happy. I stare into his deep blues, "You are mine and I am yours."

"Thank you." His deep voice rumbles. Kissing me – with his tongue this time, he pulls one hand back to help position himself. "Edward, I will stop. If you ever feel uncomfortable, please just tell me and I promise I will stop."

I smile before rocking my hips forward, "I know."

The feel of his tip against my hole, causes me to moan.

The sting of his entrance causes me to hiss.

The slow and steady push causes my heart and lungs to stop.

His lips against mine encourage me to breathe him in.

His scent, his taste, his very being; enters me.

It feels like it takes forever for him to be completely inside; but when he is, it is heaven. Emmett is inside me. His cock is inside of me. _Oh God…_

"Baby? Edward what's wrong?"

Opening my eyes, they search his face. "What do you mean?"

Lifting his hand to my cheek, his thumb rubs against something wet. "You're crying."

"Shit. How fucking embarrassing. I'm sorry. Fuck." Rubbing my face roughly, I try to explain. "It just, it feels so fucking good. _You_ feel so good. I didn't mean to cry."

I am beyond mortified. I've ruined this moment for us.

"Hey. Baby, I already told you. It's okay to cry. Especially if it's tears of happiness, which I'm hoping these are."

"Yes" – sniff – "They are." Nodding against his forehead, I try to slow my breathing.

He smiles, "You feel really good too. So…although I love talking to you, would you mind if I started to move?"

"Of course not."

He chuckles, "Can you say something with a bit more oomph?"

Putting on my serious face, I lean back. "Fuck me, Emmett. Fuck me really good."

With his smile suddenly gone, he groans. "Shit."

Crashing his lips hard against mine; he kisses me four times before leaning back on his knees. With my legs still on his shoulders, his hands rest lightly against the front of my thighs. Our eyes meet as he pulls out slowly; almost until he's completely out. He stops and holds himself still. With a knowing tone, he says, "Breathe out."

Since I had been holding it, I do as he says; exhaling all of my –

With a harsh thrust, he is all the way inside of me again.

"FUCK!"

Knowing not to stop there, Emmett's movements don't pause to see if I'm okay. He is intuitive in this moment; aware that I need this. I need it hard and fast…and with _him_. We would have plenty of time to be slow and caring later. Right now we needed this purely raw sex with each other.

"YES! YES! YES!"

Recalling the memory of him telling me he couldn't wait to hear me say that word while he was inside me; I made a point of fulfilling that fantasy. And keeping to his word, he hadn't yet made a move for my cock; wanting only to make me come with his cock.

"You. Like. That. Edward?" Each word; emphasised by a delicious thrust.

"Oh…oh…oh…yes!"

His response is a deep growl; teetering on animalistic. Which made him even hotter and increased my arousal exponentially.

"Yes Emmett, fuck me. Fuck me!"

Releasing my thighs, he falls forward; with his hands on either side of my head. As he increases the speed and depth of each push inside, the bed bounces so much it's almost funny. Except this is no laughing matter. For the first time in_ months_, I'm getting fucked and _enjoying_ it. In this moment I find it hard to imagine feeling any happier. With each thrust caressing my gland, I try not to cry out.

"So deep. So deep." He murmurs into my neck.

"Yes you are…I feel you inside me Emmett. I feel so full."

Growling close to my ear, his lips part against my neck. At first it's one lick, and then another, and then another; but after the third one I know what he wants. And it turns me on even more.

"Do it. Do it Emmett."

Not needing to be told twice, Emmett's teeth find my skin and strike. The sting of them sinking in to my flesh makes me come. Hard.

"EMMETT!"

Waves and waves of pleasure envelop my senses; blocking out everything but the sensation of his cock and his mouth, as I ride the high.

It is the longest orgasm I have ever had. Rocking against him as my body tries to elongate it even more, I slowly come down. The feel of his tongue and lips against a very sensitive spot on my neck, brings me back down to him. Licking and kissing where he had bitten me, I am bombarded by how precious and cared for, he makes me feel. My heart swells with emotion for him.

Taking in all other aspects of my body, I realise that where we are still joined is now quite wet, warm and sticky. Wait, did he –

"You came?" I ask.

Deep chuckles breathe against the crook of my shoulder. "Don't sound so surprised."

Laughing, I continue to catch my breath. "I didn't even realise. I was too far gone to notice."

"Well, is that a pat on the back for me, or what!" he grins against my lips before kissing them.

"Mmhmm…"

He laughs again as our eyes meet. "I love the sound of your laugh."

"Do you now?"

"Yep."

"That's good."

"Yep."

"So you wanna do that again?"

"Yep."

"Now?"

"Yep."

He chuckles, starting to sit up, and then pauses.

"Wha – Oh fuck."

"What?" I smile. His eyes lift back up to mine and my heart almost stops at his expression; panic causes me to freak out. "Emmett? What is it?"

"I – I" –

"What?" I breathe.

"Th – The condom. It…it broke."

In response, all I have is a gasp.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave me some love?<strong>

**Next update: 6****th**** April**


	18. Will You Be Mine?

**AN: Thank you all for your reviews once again…they have made my face hurt from too many smiles! :) **

**I have no other excuse for the delay besides a migraine. I suffer from them regularly, and I'm sorry for the inconvenience.**

**(Also, for those of you who might not be aware, Mina Rivera made a beautiful banner for this story and it can be found on my profile.)**

**On will the chapter you say? Well here you go!**

**I hope everyone had a wonderful Easter! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Will You Be Mine?<strong>

_**Early Saturday Morning**_

Silence fills the room as we both continue to simply stare at the other. I didn't even know if I was breathing; because I wasn't concentrating enough on anything besides Emmett's face. His expression was one of regret and anxiety, while his eyes were filled with cautiousness as they watched me.

I didn't know what to say as his tip was still inside me. No wonder it felt sticky and warm down there. The only reason it didn't freak me out before was because I was so used to it; the sensation of semen inside me. Demetri rarely ever wore a condom. He'd always said that he preferred going bareback with me because he couldn't with his girlfriend. See, he wasn't ready to be a dad. And thank fuck for that.

I had been tested regularly, with my last one three weeks ago; coming back negative on everything. So I knew I was okay, but given Emmett's nervousness; I was still worried.

"Em?" I asked quietly after a while.

"Yeah?"

"Are you – I mean, have you – Shit. Are you okay?" I whispered, slowly sitting up.

His eyes are wide as he blinks a few times. "Uhm, I'm okay. But. Are you? I mean, I'm really fucking sorry. I don't know how it broke. I must have been too rough. Shit, I didn't hurt you did I?" Emmett's strong arms move rapidly; his hands and fingers search my body for any wounds.

"No! I'm fine, you were great. I'm okay with it, I'm just…I'm just worried by your reaction. Have you, have you been tested recently?"

In a loud exhale, breath escapes his lips; as if in relief. "Yeah. I was tested about a month ago, and I haven't fucked anyone since. I just, I just…" – I interrupted him.

"You thought it would freak me out, huh?"

Guilt. His eyes are look so miserable with guilt.

"Hey." Lifting my hand, I gently stroke his cheek. "It's okay. I completely understand why you would think that. And I know why you'd be so cautious. Knowing what I've been through, how would you know what my reaction would be to something like a burst condom?"

"You're really alright?" He asks, pulling out the rest of the way and lying down beside me.

"Yes. After Dem" – I take a deep breath, "After Demetri, about three weeks ago I went and got tested. Everything's fine on my end as well."

That earns me a small smile, "That's good. At least we know now what our situations are."

"Exactly," I grin. Moving closer into his body, I rest my head on his bicep. I sigh as I nibble on his chin.

"What's wrong?"

"I know that it's so ridiculous. That we only just met on Thursday night. But I feel so close to you Emmett. And I don't know what I'm going to do when I have to go back home."

He grunts quietly, "I've been trying to avoid thinking about that. When do you leave?"

"Well originally the plan was that I drive my sister's and myself, back to Seattle on Monday after lunch. So, we have all day tomorrow…"

"Actually, I'm busy tomorrow," he says, "I have a family gathering to go to. It's for me to see everyone while I'm here."

"Oh, okay. Well…I don't know, maybe Monday we could do breakfast or something." I suggest, not wanting this to be the last time I see him.

"Yeah, breakfast sounds great. So, where in Seattle do you live?"

"I'm in the central business district, over on Madison Street. What about you?"

"You. Are. Kidding. I'm just on Spring Street. How have we not run into each other by now?" Running his fingers down my arm, I shudder.

"I don't know. Maybe we have but we just don't remember…"

"Hmm… Listen." Shifting his weight on his elbow he looks down at me. "Do you think…I mean; do you want to continue seeing each other? When we both go back home? I'd really like us to."

I smile, trying to reassure him. "Yes. I'd love to. I'm yours after all." I remind him.

Growling softly, he nuzzles into my neck; kissing and licking me until it tickles. "Emm-ett!" I call out in between giggles.

"What?" he asks my neck.

"St-Stop!" I laugh.

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"So, are we dating?"

"Yes." He lifts his head, eyes sparkling and smile blinding. "Edward," he presses his lips against mine, our mouths still slightly open. "Will you be my boyfriend?"

Nodding, I lick his tongue. "Yes."

"Good answer."

"Wait!"

"What?" he actually looks alarmed.

I grin, "Will you be mine?"

He answers me with a deep, dominating kiss.

For the next hour all we do is kiss, touch and taste each other. Up until we are both so tired that we pass out; with my lips around his nipple and his hand on my cock.

* * *

><p>The next morning we wake up around ten o'clock. Emmett brings me breakfast in bed and the taste of coffee makes me so happy, I kiss him so much he jokes that I'll eat him as well.<p>

"I know I'm delicious…but damn. I'll make you coffee every morning if this is what I get."

"Mmm…that would be my idea of heaven," I murmur before chowing down the toast.

At around eleven, just as we've put aside our breakfast plates and mugs; we'd found ourselves under the covers again, exploring each other's mouths. Only to have Jason burst into the room.

"Hi, hey, hello! How are we this fine day?"

Moving over to us, he places himself on the bed; sitting there with a wide smile.

"Um…great. How. Are you?" I manage to ask around Emmett's tongue.

"Oh I am superb! Emmett! Can't you see we're trying to have a conversation here? Get your tongue out of the poor boy's mouth, for Goodness sake!"

"No." he mumbles, but concedes with a smile; his lips move over to my ear, nibbling on my lobe.

"So…the coast is clear," Jason says, crossing one leg over his knee. "You're parents said that they'll meet you at your Aunt's place at twelve."

"Okay, great. Now fuck off. I only have another half hour with my boy."

"Okay, okay. Honestly Edward, I have no idea how you put up with him."

I chuckle as Jason leaves the room. Smiling up at Emmett, I lean into his neck; kissing, licking and tasting him. He growls, rutting himself against me as I open my legs wider. I moan as his erection rubs mine. His lips find mine quickly and his tongue plunges in again. The quiet sound of our kisses and the feel of his naked body on top of mine makes me pant with want.

"Do you think…we have time…" –

"Yes."

Lifting himself up, he jumps off the bed to move to his door. Locking it and coming back to me, he kneels before me with a secretive smile. "Edward? Would it be okay if we try something different this time?"

Just his voice is turning me on so much; it causes my heart to beat faster. I nod as I sit up, moaning as he strokes my cock slowly.

"I want you on your hands and knees."

My breath hitches as lust courses through my body. He wants to take me from behind? Shit. I couldn't think of anything more erotic than that. Moving quickly, I lie on my stomach; bringing my knees up and opening my legs for him. Apparently giving him a good view.

"Fuck…"

"Do you like what you see?" I ask, slowly getting used to this new confidence of mine.

"Shit Edward. Yes." He groans as I shift my hips, slowly moving my arse up and down.

Grasping on to my hips, his strong hands hold me still as he positions himself behind me. I moan when his cock rubs against my crack. He's so hard and ready.

"I want you bare Emmett. We both know and trust that we're clean. I want you inside me with no barrier."

"Shit Edward. Are you sure?"

"Yes. I want to feel you properly…and I want to feel your come inside of me."

"Fuck!" he growls. Using his hands to spread my legs open wider, he presses my ass against him; rubbing himself against me.

"Oh God Emmett. Stop teasing me."

"Okay."

I throw the lube behind me and lift myself up onto my elbows. His eyes are on my ass; the hunger and lust in them turns me on even more.

I can't wait for him to be inside me again.

* * *

><p><strong>*Hides behind blanket again*<strong>

**Sorry this one's a little short. And I do apologise for leaving it here, but I'm honestly not in the right head space to write a lemon. But it does mean you'll have a nice loooonggg one soon. =D**

**I plan to definitely write a longer chapter next, and hope to have it out on the 14****th**** of April.**

**So…next chapter. Do you want to hear Emmett? Or should I save it for a little later?**

**Leave me some love? :)**


	19. My Little Tease

**AN: Sorry for the slight delay. A friend who was in my year at school died yesterday; and because of this I was in shock for a while. I only saw him a few days ago. It really goes to show how precious and unpredictable life is. It could it end at any moment.**

**With this chapter I say to you all: live everyday as if it were you last.**

**I apologise if there are any mistakes. Was in a hurry to put this up for you.**

**Hope you enjoy this, I know I enjoyed writing it ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Safe Harbour<strong>

**Chapter 19: My Little Tease**

The sounds of Emmett opening and closing the lid of the lube bottle are loud in his room. When it clicks shut, my breath hitches. The anticipation is overwhelming. Emmett is mine, all mine; and I am his. And he wants me. He wants me from behind. He wants to fuck me from behind. _Shittt…_

A whimper escapes my lips as the wet noises of his hand coating his cock with lubrication, make me pant. "You want me baby?" He asks, placing his other hand on my left hip. As if on autopilot, my body shifts itself, knowing that he is ready to take me; my lower back dips down, as my ass raises itself higher for him; both of my legs spread themselves out further, widening for him to move in between; and my forearms position themselves down on the mattress, my hands holding onto the pillow below my head.

"I want you, Emmett." I moan.

"And you shall have me. But first…"

His voice trails off to silence when he doesn't finish his sentence. I expect him to start entering me, so it surprises me when I feel him shift. Suddenly his big, wide hands, and spread out fingers are grasping my ass cheeks; one hand for each cheek. With his fingers, he spreads them wide; exposing my crack completely. My body jolts in surprise when something smooth, velvety and wet; runs itself from the top of my crack, down slowly until it reaches my puckered hole. I gasp and then moan loudly as I realise what it is.

_Emmett's tongue is on my ass crack!_

The man is giving me a rim job!

_HHHOOOOLLLLLYYYY FFFUUUCCCKKK!_

His tongue rests lightly against my ball sack before running itself up higher. Slowly it moves, lapping all the way, until once again it's at my hole.

The speed and volume of my breathing increases, until I am panting; his tongue starts to move again. For the first few moments it stays on my hole; just pressing itself against me, and licking around it every now and then. I moan and whimper as he does this. I have never felt something so soft and gentle on my sensitive opening. The fact that the sensation is close to making me come, confounds me completely. How have I never experienced this before? Why haven't I?

But it didn't matter now. I was obviously not meant to until this point. Until I had met Emmett; so that he could be the one to do it for me. Smiling after another whimper, I was happy that it was Emmett and not someone else, teaching my body this type of pleasure. "Emmett..."

I raise and turn my head, in order for my eyes to look at him. All I could see from this position was his head, hidden behind my ass. Just this sight had me growling with my arousal. "Shit, you look so hot doing that, love." I admit, wanting him to do something else, but not knowing what.

Swiftly, he lifts his eyes to mine. "Thanks babe. But you ain't seen nothing yet…"

Ducking down low again, his face disappears just before I feel his tongue on me again.

Before I can moan in pleasure, his fingers repeat their earlier job in separating my ass cheeks, and his tongue pushes against my ring of muscle; penetrating me.

"Fuck!" I hiss loudly.

With new enthusiasm, his face pushes closer into me. The touch of his nose in my crack as he slides his tongue in and out, in and out; releases any restraint I had on myself or my volume. I gasp loudly. "Yes!" I scream "Right there!...Oh fuck...Yes!...Emmett!"

I can hear the wet sounds of his mouth on me. They, along with the very sensation, and the mental image of his actions, cause me to groan in impatience. "Oh yeah. Oh yeah. Oh yeah…." I breathe out repeatedly.

"Emmett, you're a little tease. Stop it. I need you. Now…"

"I'm not teasing you, love. But if I were I'd be _your_ little tease. I'm just making sure you're ready." – Lifting his head from me, only to say that –his lips surround my orifice again; tongue probing me over and over again. My eyes roll into the back of my head, I am bursting with pleasure as my little tease licks the inside of my body.

"Believe me, I'm fucking ready. Now!" Growing aggravated, I place my head back on the pillow; side on, while I use my hands to push his away. Replacing his with mine, I use my palms to grasp my ass cheeks, – and expose my glistening hole – with my fingers assisting in separating them. "Fuck me Emmett, I need to feel you inside me again."

"God, Edward. You have no idea what you potty mouth and actions are doing to me. You're so fucking sexy right now, baby. And don't worry; I won't make you wait much longer."

"Good," I grunted.

With the last of his lapping, he finally ran his tongue on me; in one last lick. Shifting back, and kneeling on his bed; he places his lube covered hand on my crack. Wet fingers run along my most private line, making their way to my opening; coating me in the wet substance.

He is murmuring to himself, but I have no idea what he's saying; I'm too busy moaning and whimpering in pleasure, at the sensation of his long, strong fingers massaging me. I can sense how ready my hole is now. It's relaxed enough to want him inside; to invite him inside me. Because of our previous actions, Emmett didn't have to bother going from one finger to the next in order to prepare me.

I panted as he suddenly plunged three fingers in. _Oh yeaahh_…here we go.

"Mmm! That's it. That's it. Fuck me with your fingers…"

"Shit Edward."

Taking my order into account and obeying me, his fingers fuck me; hard, deep and fast. In and out, in and out, in and out.

I feel his other hand on my lower back, gently pressing me down.

"OH fuck yeah…" the change in position causes his fingers to probe my prostate.

"You like that Edward?"

"Yes!"

"You like my fingers in your hole? Fucking you?"

"Mmhf! Yes!...but…" – he interrupts me, stabbing his fingers in even harder; my hole is on fire, a pleasurable heat.

"But what, my love?"

My words are separated with each plunge of his fingers into me. "I would. Rather. It be. You. I want. Your cock. Inside me. Now!" Obeying once again, his fingers pull out completely. I hiss, both in surprise and pleasure. I'm starting to really like his obeying side. "Place your hands on my hips." When he did, I leant all my upper body weight on my left hand, finding his cock with my right. He hisses when I grasp him, stroking his hardened appendage once, twice, before pulling it to me. When he is closer and his legs are beside mine, I look back at him. My hair hangs down over my eyes, and along with the drips of sweat running down my forehead, it obstructs my view of him. However I can say that his naked form is full of tension. Like a lion ready and waiting to strike its prey, only in this situation the prey wants to be captured; and it will demand when and how.

"Sit back with your ass on your feet." He does this quickly. I move myself backwards, so that my legs rest either side of his bent thighs. With my hand I keep his cock steady as I position my ass above him. When his tip is against my puckered opening, I take a deep breath. Smiling, I exhale slowly; at the same time that I plunge myself down onto him.

"_FUUUCCCKKK!..."_

"Mmh yeah! You're going to fuck me Emmett. You ready baby? You ready to fuck me from behind?"

"Edward….yes."

"Good."

Holding him still, I lift myself; slowing allowing him to pull out of me, until just the head remains. I place my left hand on his thigh and my right on the mattress. Thrusting my ass down quickly, I delight in his loud moans and grunts. Plunging myself up and down, up and down; I fuck him with my ass.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck…" his hands are still lightly resting on my hips as I move, caressing my skin.

"You like that Emmett?"

"Yes!"

"Now, are you going to fuck me?"

"Yes!" His hands are suddenly holding me tightly, causing my thrusts to stop. Grasping me, the rhythm picks up harder and faster as he now has control. Pushing me down and pulling me up, he manipulates my body for his pleasure. For our pleasure.

"Uh, uh, yeah! That's it. Fuck yourself with my ass!"

His responding growl turns me on even more.

With the speed he is plunging me down on to him, I am practically bouncing.

"Feel so good. Feel so good. Feel so tight…and wet. And aarrrggg! Fuck yeah!"

His jumbled words make me smile so widely. I'm grinning as my man fucks me mercilessly.

When he pushes me down gently, I position myself on hands and knees. "Yeah, fuck me doggy style. Come on Emmett. Fuck me…"

Growling, he pulls out almost all of the way and then plunges back in, effectively shutting me up. His hands hold me still by the waist as his huge cock pounds into me. Each time he pushes in, he hits my prostate; effectively sending a jolt of pleasure all through my body.

"Yes..yes..yes..yes!" I'm to the point of no return. I have never experienced such utter bliss and pleasure before. My arousal only increases with each of his movements. "Oh yeah…I like it rough Emmett... harder…HARDER!"

"With pleasure," he grunts.

Hooking his hands where my top thighs meet my groin, he pulls me closer into him. Pulling out all the way, his cock stabs its way inside me. He repeats this a few times, pulling out completely and then forcing its way back in; back home. After a few more of these sharp thrusts, with both of us drenched in sweat, I realise we are running out of time now; I don't want to stop without feeling him come inside me.

Breathing hard and fast, I rest a hand on one of his. "You're so good baby. You know how to make me feel so good. But I need to come now okay? And I want you to come inside me at the same time."

His cock pulls out completely before he moves on the bed, lying on his back with his head at the pillow. Guiding me with his hands, he positions me on top of him; riding cowboy style, but with my back to him. Just as I'm about to say how much I'd prefer to face him, his hand reaches my neck pulls. I turn my face to meet his eyes and he motions to kiss me, deeply. After our tongues have reunited once again, tilts his head to the side and gives me a sexy smirk.

Turning my face to figure out what he wants me to know, I see a long, wide mirror on his bedroom wall. I gasp as understanding registers. In the mirror I see a man; more of a Greek God – laying on a bed. His most private part is covered by another male, seemingly confident in the way he sits astride him. Realising these two naked forms are in fact Emmett and I, my fingers lightly caress Emmett's thighs. "It's us," I barely whisper.

"That's right babe. And I want you to do me a favour, okay?"

"Mm?" I watch, distracted as the Emmett in the mirror sits up to wrap his arms around my waist, his mouth moves to my ear.

"I want you to watch us. I want you to watch me fucking you…slow and sweet." He kisses my lobe as his husky voice makes shivers spread though me.

"Okay…but, you have you watch as well. You have to watch me ride you while you fuck me."

Pulling me into his body, my back rests against his warm strong chest. "Well then, I guess you better put me inside you again."

With a whimper I obey swiftly, moving forward and falling down quickly on his cock.

"Gah! Yes!" he yells out. Shifting his legs and bending his knees so that he has some leverage, he starts to plunge inside me again and again; slow and deep.

Moans and whimpers ring through his room as he continues to reach depths of ultimate pleasure, caressing my prostate each time. Sweeping my eyes across his room, I do as he suggested and watch our reflections as they move.

Our forms are moving in such perfect rhythm. As we rock together, I see how much it appears to be a choreographed dance. As his body rocks into mine, I curve into the motion; allowing him to manipulate my body in order for him to pleasure me, and I him.

"You look so sexy, taking me inside you," he says.

"Mmph," I moan, "I love the feel of you Emmett. You feel so good in me."

His breathing picks him and I feel his hands on my hips tighten; sensing his oncoming bliss as his arousal peaks.

Taking his balls into my left hand and my cock into my right, I massage us both; stroking myself faster and faster as he moved deeper, at the same time I pulled and rolled his sack.

"Oh God yeah, tug on my balls. Oh yeah…"

"Emmett! I'm so close!"

"That's it baby, come for me…"

In a frantic motion, my hips rocked up and down; chasing the ultimate peak of my climax. I gasped as my orgasm rocked my body in spasms; white, long streams of cum spurting out of my cock. When the fact that Emmett was coming as well registered in my mind, my orgasm didn't stop; my climax remained on a high as I felt strong bursts of his pleasure juice erupting inside my body.

"EDWARD!"

Grunting in pleasure, I smile as he screams my name; loud enough that the neighbours could hear.

I slowly let go of both, his balls and my limp cock. Taking deep breaths, our heart beats eventually slow down as we come down from our high. I have never felt so blissed out, or so close to someone before.

"Edward. Get off," he says.

Confusion at his tone causes me to worry as I slowly lift myself off of him. Moving my stiff limbs, I move away and sit beside him. "What's wrong?" I'm almost scared to ask.

"Nothing, love," he breathes, "I need you to come closer. I want to kiss you and hold you." Opening his arms wide for me, I move into his embrace with my eyes brimming with tears. After giving me a tight hug, his hands frame my face as he smiles at me. Pressing his lips against mine; once, twice, five times…before his tongue slips inside. I whimper as he starts licking my cheeks, kissing away my tears.

"I hope these are happy tears Edward," he breathes into my mouth before sucking on my bottom lip. I nod as a sob escapes me.

"You already make me so happy…" I say.

"And if you give me the chance, I will continue to do so," he promises.

"Good," I whisper. "I'm yours as long as you want me."

"Be careful, I might never let you go."

Kissing his nose I smile widely, "I could only pray to be so lucky."

Rolling me on top of him, our chests meet as he holds me in his sweet embrace. I've never been happier in my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it?<strong>

**Leave me some love either way?**

**Hope you liked this one; it was a pleasure to write :)**

**Next chapter will take us back into reality. Will have it up on the 20****th****!**


	20. Insatiable

**AN: Sorry for the delay; RL and all that. Thanks to everyone who reviewed/fav'd/alerted…I love you all for encouraging me! All mistakes are my own and I apologise in advance if you find any.**

**Music vid's for this chapter:**

**The Voice**** Aust. **Lakyn Heperi**, MGMT's **_**Kids**_**: **www (dot) youtube (dot) com /watch?v=cvkWVAj6ojo

**Ultrabeat's **_**Pretty Green Eyes**_**: **www (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?v=7cunK8De8OM

**Bit of fluff and stuff, hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Safe Harbour<strong>

**Chapter 20: Insatiable**

Emmett held me, as I held him in our warm, comfortable embrace. All too soon though, it had to end. When Emmett clears his throat quietly, I take that to mean our time is running out. Sighing, I roll off of his body and lie beside him. The clock next to his bed tells me we need to get a move on.

"Oh, I completely forgot," I run my hands through my hair. "Could you give me a lift back to the diner since my car is still there?"

"Yeah, of course," Emmett says, getting up and out of his bed. He walks through his room stark naked, to his bathroom; chucking the used condom in a bin on the way. At the doorway he turns around with a smirk on his face. "Well? You coming?" he asks

"I believe I already have," I say, internally shaking my head at the lame comment.

When he laughs with a wide smile though, showing off his pearly whites; I give myself a mental pat on the back.

"Haha, I meant…are you coming with me to clean up?"

Jumping up and out of his bed, I run like a happy kid into the bathroom. As I pass him, he slaps my ass, hard.

"Oh yeah!" I moan jokingly, opening his shower door and getting in. I move over so that he can get in as well, before turning the tap on. I feel him behind me as the water starts to warm up and steam rises around our bodies, his arms wrap around my waist and his chin rests on my shoulder.

"I wish we could take our time, but this has to be a quick one," he whispers in my ear.

"That's okay," I say, as I grab a soap bar.

Turning around, I face him and begin covering him with the soapy suds. He moans as I clean his body, from top to bottom. When I finish, Emmett's lips crash down onto mine. His tongue slips through my lips, asking for permission to enter completely in order for him to deepen it.

My mouth grants him permission to dominate, knowing his lips and tongue will ultimately give me pleasure. Just as the kiss turns more passionate, I pull back to give him a couple of chaste kisses; telling him we can't get side tracked. Lifting my eye lids to see him smile sweetly, he presses his lips to mine softly and then turns me around. He cleans my body thoroughly as he stands behind me.

I moan and groan as he his hands run over my arms, chest, stomach, cock, ass cheeks, and legs. His touch has awakened a new kind of arousal for me and it's starting to become addictive.

"Mmm…Emmett."

"You like that, baby?"

"Yes. I like it too much," I admit. Taking the initiative, I quickly step under the water; rinsing my body, and then turn it off.

Spinning around, I step out of the shower to grab a couple of towels. As I pass one over to Emmett and motion to start drying myself off I wonder whether I should feel weird. I just feel so comfortable near him that I feel; at home. My eyes lift to his face and I see him smiling at me. Bending forward, he gives me a soft, lingering kiss before pulling back. I sense that it was an unspoken acknowledgement of what I was just thinking about.

As we walk back into his room and start to change back into our clothes, we don't talk. Sharing a couple of goofy smiles is enough for us. Buttoning up my jeans and pulling my socks and shoes back on, I feel rather than see him step up behind me. His fingers slip into my front pockets as he nibbles on my ear. "I really don't want to let you go." He says.

"Me neither…what are you doing today?"

"I'm meeting mum and dad at my aunt's place so that I can see them…" he explains, moving his right hand out of my pocket as he runs his fingers along my waistline and under my shirt. My stomach gets a little ticklish so I giggle.

"But wait, aren't you doing your family thing tomorrow?" I ask, genuinely confused.

"Yes. My uncle Steven is the one that we're visiting today, and he isn't getting along with my other uncle, Brian, at the moment, so I have to visit them separately. It's all rather ridiculous and should hopefully end soon, but whatever…"

Trying to understand, I ask, "Are these your dad's siblings or your mum's?"

"They're my dad, Harry's brothers," he says. "There's just the three of them, Harry, Steve and Bri. And for their whole lives they've been a tight knit group..." He reaches for my hand and turns me around, leading me out of his room and down the stairs. "See, I came out only a couple of years ago…and seeing how the family took the news and everything, it gave my uncle Brian the courage to come out himself. This was only a month ago though."

As we made it to the bottom of his staircase, I made an assumption, "So…are they not getting along because Brian's gay? Does Steve not approve, or…?"

Emmett shook his head with a smirk, "No, it's not that. Uncle Steve's just really annoyed and offended that Brian never told him; that he didn't feel like he could. See, uncle Bri came out to me first, about two months ago. Then a couple weeks later, he told my dad…and then a couple after that; told the whole family. When Steve found out he'd told us first, he got a little jealous."

I chuckle to myself, "Well, I'm sure your uncle Steve will get over it quickly. He'll soon realise that he knows now, and that there's no point wasting time on the past."

Emmett nods before turning his head in a different direction, to yell out, "Jason, I'll probably be back after two!"

"OKAY!" Is the loud response.

Walking outside, Emmett follows me, closing the front door behind him. Unlocking his car, we get in and drive off towards the diner. He holds my hand as he drives, rubbing his thumb along my knuckles.

"Favourite song at the moment?" He asks me.

"Hmm…MGMT's _Kids…_but the acoustic version," I reply.

"Good one."

"You?"

He smiles, "Ultrabeat's _Pretty Green Eyes_."

My breath hitches at the title. He arches an eyebrow at me and I clear my throat, "I haven't heard of it…"

"Really?" He questions.

When I shake my head at him he smirks before singing, "_Pretty green eyes, so full of sparkle and such light, let me remind, you chose not to cry. It's alright, for your lover has come home, by your side I'll always stay, never have to be alone_…"

I'm beaming at him as he slows the car down and I realise he's already parking near my car. "You're a good singer," I compliment, lifting our hands to kiss his knuckles.

He laughs, "Thanks babe, but you don't have to lie."

"I'm not lying, baby. You have lovely pipes."

"I have _one_ lovely pipe. It's rather big and long too, you wanna see?" he grins

"I've seen it, love. And although _it is_ lovely, long and thick…I need to stop thinking about it before I ask if I can ride it. Right here."

"Fuck," he whimpers, leaning over to slip his tongue in my mouth.

After our tongues have said and good, long goodbye; I give him two more gentle kisses on the lips before opening the door and getting out.

"Umm…so, call me. You know, whenever," I say, not sure what his expectations are or anything.

"Edward. I'm sure I'll call you in the next hour or something. If I can get away from them, that is."

I chuckle with him before making a move to close the door. "Alright, well I'll talk to you soon."

"Okay, if I don't call during the day I'll definitely call tonight."

"Okay. Bye Emmett," I give him a smile and a wave before closing the door. Making my way over to my car, I fish my keys out of my pocket to press the button that unlocks it. As I open my front door, hands are suddenly on my waist spinning me around and against my car. I don't have too much time to freak out as; soft, yet strong and delicious lips are swiftly kissing mine. I'm moaning as I realise Emmett is kissing me again.

_He is so addicting, it must be unhealthy. _

But I don't give a fuck!

Kissing and nibbling on his lips, the wet noises are encouraging. I gasp in pleasure when Emmett growls and grasps my hips; rutting against my hardening cock as his tongue penetrates my mouth.

Whimpering, I pull back gently. "Emmett. Baby, you need to go. I don't want you to, but I also don't want your mum and dad getting angry at me for stealing your time. Go see your family, and give me a call tonight. Okay?" As I speak, my lips are on his neck; licking and sucking their way back up to his ear. He groans when I pull his lobe down with my teeth. "Maybe when you call me tonight," I whisper huskily into his ear, "I'll be in my bed…alone."

"What will you be wearing?" he asks into the crook of my neck.

"Hmm…nothing?"

"Oh fuck, yeah…"

I laugh as I push him away from me. "Go! Go now, and call me tonight. I – I'll await the sound of your voice tonight." With my heart beating erratically, I peck his lips and then get in my car and shut the door.

A light rapping against my window makes me shake my head. Putting my seatbelt on, I wind down the window to see his beautiful face; his smile wide and eyes sparkling. "Give me one more. Please?"

I can't resist him.

Leaning my head out of the window frame, I kiss him again and shake my head at him. "You're insatiable."

"Only when it comes to you," he whispers and then retreats, standing further away from my car.

With one last wave to him, I put the car in gear and drive off.

* * *

><p>Shutting my door before walking my way up to the house, I try to prepare myself for what is to come. My sisters are individually fiercely stubborn, but together; they are a force to be reckoned with. And when they want something – whether it be; permission, an actually object, or information – they will most definitely get it. <em>In other words…<em>

I had no hope of getting out of this.

Unlocking and opening my parent's front door, I step through tentatively; keeping my ears open and eyes peeled, waiting for their attack.

By the time I close the door and take a few steps, it is obvious to me that the coast is clear; for now.

Making my way into the kitchen, I find a note on the kitchen bench.

_Hey lover boy!  
>Mum and Dad are out at a friend's place<br>and Rose and I are seeing a movie. Will  
>be home about one o'clock. Be ready!<em>

_Love A + R_

I smile at myself as I think about my sisters. Although they can at times be annoying and persistent when it came to my life, I loved them with all my heart.

Looking over at the clock, it reads _12:10pm. _I decide that I have enough time to go for a run before the girls get back. Quickly changing, I grab my keys and lock the house up.

I am panting and dripping with sweat when I get back. Kicking my shoes off at the door, I race upstairs to have a shower and then change into some sweats and a baggy t-shirt.

Knowing I have mere minutes left before they'll arrive, I get myself all set up. Popping a DVD in the machine, I make myself a nice sandwich before lying down on the couch and getting comfortable. I'm about fifteen minutes into _Thor _when I hear the front door open and slam shut. Both heels and flat can be heard making their way closer to me. The flats are slower, while the heels sound like their running…Alice. Rose isn't silly enough to attempt to run in heels, while Alice is.

"Edward!" they shout together

"In here," I reply loudly, chopping on my food and staring intently at the movie. I do like it a lot – Chris Hemsworth is a sex God – but my attention to it is exaggerated in its enthusiasm. I'm trying to make them question whether or not to interrupt me.

"Turn that the fuck off, and start talking," Alice greets me, smiling sweetly.

I sigh. _Well I guess my plan didn't work…_

"Okay, I know you both really feel the need to know everything at this point... – " They're rigorously nodding their heads as they each take a seat on the opposite sofa. "But for once, can you please listen to me. I'm begging you, to please just let me keep this to myself, just for now. I really want to see this thing through for a bit before I start talking my head off about him." I can only guess what they're thinking as their faces are completely blank.

Rose leans over to whisper into Alice's ear; and when she nods with a smile, I gulp. "On one condition," Ali holds her pointer finger up. "A name. Just tell us his name, and we PROMISE, to drop it."

Damn, I knew she would want to know who it was. Maybe she already had a feeling and wanted to know for sure? Deciding that this was probably the best offer I would get, I nod at them with a wide smile. "Deal."

Rose grasps Ali's hand as they wait with baited breath. God, how boring must their lives be if I'm they major entertainment?

"His name?" Ali prods.

"It's Emmett," I grin at them. "And before you ask, yes he already told me that he has a class with you. So I know he's the one you were talking about."

Ali beams so widely, "I knew it! I knew you two would hit it off really well!" She squeals and claps as she bounces on the sofa.

"Hey, hey , hey! Pregnant lady here! Cease the jostling!" Rose bellows, causing all three of us to laugh as Alice regains her breath.

As we sit in silence, I'm in shock. We're they actually going to drop it?

"Don't worry Eddie…we don't have to talk about him until you want to. We're just glad to see you so happy." Rosie says, standing up and walking over to come and give me a hug. "I love you baby brother, just make sure he treats you _real_ well."

"Can I _please_ just ask _one_ question?" Ali asks.

I roll my eyes with a smile. I knew she couldn't drop it.

Raising my eyebrow at her, she grins evilly. "How big is he?"

"Ali!" Rose and I shout.

"What?" she shrugs. "I bet he's huge."

I groan in embarrassment as I feel my cheeks heat up. "I knew you wouldn't drop it."

"Hey! I could be asking you so many questions at this point, and I have many ways to get you to answer them. But I won't. I'm just teasing you…for now."

A gulp again when she smirks.

"Alright well…with that said…you can put your movie back on sweetie," Rose says as she kisses my cheek and leaves the room.

I press 'play' on the remote before Ali can say anything else. She knows she can't pester me about it, after promising me that she wouldn't. She lays down and gets herself comfortable before turning to face me once more. "Enjoy this while you can Edward. Pretty soon I'm going to want answers, and get them, I will."

A shudder runs through my body before I laugh at her. "Don't threaten me woman, or I'll send my man after you; he'll keep me safe."

"I'm sure he will," she whispers seriously, before giving me a wink.

* * *

><p><strong>Would LOVE to hear what you think.<strong>

**The next update might involve a phone or two…and maybe some….sex…mixed together…?**

**Next chapter goal date: 28****th**** of April**


	21. Ridiculous and Pathetic

**AN: Firstly, I'm ****very sorry**** for the long delay of this chapter.  
>Between: Work. Going to hospital because of a four-day migraine. Having my 21<strong>**st**** birthday. And with a big holiday coming up; I've been very busy…**

_**(I've also been writing another story, which I really hope will one day be published. I have a goal to finish it by the end of the year, but obviously this will take some of my time as well.)**_

**At the end of this week I leave with my parents to go to America for a month! I'm REALLY excited, and do hope to give you all an ****American Update**** while I'm there! =D**

**Anyway, you all have waited long enough for this! Hope you enjoy it...**

* * *

><p><strong>Safe Harbour<strong>

**Chapter 21: Ridiculous and Pathetic**

Later that night, I receive a text from Emmett; explaining that his Uncle and Auntie have invited them to stay for dinner. He apologises for not being able to call me and I reply, asking that he call me the next night instead.

He agreed immediately.

The next day is Sunday, and although it's rather boring, it's nice. We don't particularly do anything extravagant, but it suits us quite well. As it is our last full day with mom and dad, we spend it with them; having breakfast together, playing board games inside as it rains, and then eating a big, early dinner cooked by my sisters' and me.

I am expecting Emmett's call any minute; and as promised, I'm in my bed under the covers. Naked.

All day I've been anticipating this phone call.

Emmett messaged me around lunch time telling me – no _ordering_ me, to be in my bed completely naked at nine o'clock on the dot.

_Okay, so it was eight fifty-five…_

My bedroom door is locked, and I have my TV on quietly. I have five minutes before he calls…

Turning my head, my eyes scan the bedside table. Resting on top are my; phone, a little bottle of lube, a cup of water and a damp washcloth. Licking my dry lips, I take a sip of the water and then look down at my legs. A light sheet covers them, but I can still see the towel that I'm lying on.

Don't want any mess.

Glancing over to my phone, I press a button so that the screen lights up. It reads: _8:58pm_

_Two more minutes and then I can hear his voice again..._

I find it ridiculous and pathetic that even though it's only been a day, I miss Emmett. I miss his face, his voice, his smile. I need him way too much. And the intensity scares me. Although, a small part of me is simply grateful that I hadn't experienced this level of need or want with Demetri.

Emmett is such a huge contrast to him; a complete opposite. And he is exactly what I need in a man.

He's; funny, honest, beautiful, loyal, friendly, caring…

The list goes on for his positive attributes. To me, he is _perfect_.

"_Pretty green eyes…" _My phone snaps me back to the present.

I smile as the ringtone tells me who's on the other end. After Emmett sang it to me yesterday, I got the song off iTunes this morning.

"…_So full of sparkle and such light, let me remind…"_

With butter fingers, I quickly snap my phone up in my hands and press the green option. I answer him with a smile.

"Hey beautiful."

"Hey baby." He drawls.

"I love your voice."

He chuckles, "Ditto. I've been waiting all day for this phone call."

"Me too."

"You have?"

"Do you really need to ask Emmett?"

"A little reassurance would make me feel better…" he murmurs.

"Well then, yes. I've been anticipating your call since last night. You're all I could think about, and I missed you today." My voice drifts off at the end as I wince at how pathetic and sappy I sound.

He sighs loudly, "Good. I missed you too."

I breathe into the phone as I close my eyes and smile.

"I wish you were with me right now. In my arms," he says.

I groan, "I know what you mean. I'd give anything to be with you, in your bed."

"Mmmh…" he moans, "Just looking into my mirror now…it gives me such beautiful memories."

I can feel my cheeks getting warmer.

"Oh yeah?" I prod quietly, resting back further on the pillows so that I'm lying down.

"Yeah. That was so hot. When you rode me. When you fucked me with your ass. And then when I fucked your tight ass… Shit. I wanna be inside you right now…"

"Emmett…" I whimper.

"You want that? You want me inside you?"

"God yes."

"Good." He pauses for a beat or two. "Are you in bed, like I asked?"

"Yes."

"Are you naked?"

"Yes."

"Good. Have you got lube handy?"

"Mm…yes."

"Good boy. Now Edward, I'm going to give you some instructions and you have to follow them, okay?"

"Yes Emmett," I say immediately; following every demand.

"Push any bed sheets out of the way…Grab the bottle of lube and coat three fingers…Put the bottle back…turn any lights off…lie down on your left side."

Turning my body over, I lay in the dark; having just switched my bedside light and the TV off. I realise now, that I will have to be really quiet. Even though all the other bedrooms are downstairs, I didn't want to chance it.

"Put the phone in a comfortable position so that you don't have to hold, okay?" he asks.

"Alright."

I do as I'm told, using a pillow to help keep my phone steady below and against my ear.

"Okay Edward…now, I want you to stroke your dick slowly and tightly with your wet fingers. Count out four strokes only."

_One, two, three, four…_

"Good boy." Fuck, his praise is a major turn on. "You are a good boy, aren't you Edward?"

"Yes."

"Or are you naughty?"

Moaning, I want to touch my dick again, "I'm naughty for you…"

"Edward. Have you touched your cock again?"

"No."

"Well done baby. You're not allowed to touch it unless I say, okay?"

"Mhmm."

"Okay. Now. Bend your right knee and place that leg in front, so that your hole is more reachable for your fingers."

I do as he says, waiting for his demands.

"I want you to hook your left hand behind your right knee…Good…Now, lightly stroke your wet fingers across your beautiful hole..."

I'm still a little sensitive from our sexing the day before, but surprisingly I'm not sore at all. He responds as I moan.

"You like that don't you? Now, I want you to close your eyes Edward. Those are my fingers down there. My wet fingers are on your hole."

"Yes," I whisper.

"Good. Circle your entrance baby; use your pointer finger and your middle finger to massage your hole. I love that hole, Edward. I wish I could be looking at it right now, I'm sure it looks beautiful."

My breathing is getting louder as his voice and my (_his_) fingers turn me on.

"Baby, I want you to put your pointer finger inside you now, all the way… That's it… Good boy… Keep slipping it inside you, in and out, in and out… And now your middle finger Edward… Yeah, fuck your ass with your fingers, nice and slow… In…and out… In…and out… That's it baby. Mmm…you feel so good Edward. So wet and so tight…"

"Mm…Emmett." Whimpering, I try to remain quiet.

"You ready baby? You ready for another finger?"

"Yes…"

"Okay, here we go…another finger beautiful…"

Lifting my knee up closer to my face with my left hand, I have better access for me to push three fingers inside me. "So good Emmett…"

"I know baby…you feel so good. I know just how tight you are…" We're both panting into the phone as I continue to ignore my cock while I thrust my fingers into my hole. "Edward, I want you to go faster now baby. Follow my words, okay? In… Out… In… Out.. In.. Out. In. Out. In, out, in, out…!" Each word is a pant as he breathes into my ear.

My fingers are pumping so fast, I've let go of my knee with my other hand; raising my right leg in the air as I finger fuck myself brutally fast.

"E-E-Em… Met!"

"Yes baby, feel me inside…fucking you hard and fast…you like it rough don't you baby?"

"Yes Emmett…fast…hard…"

"God Edward…so good… Shit… Pump your cock love… fuck your ass with your fingers, and fuck your hand with your cock… So hot… Fuck…"

My head and body shake with tremors as pleasure surges through my body. I stroke my dick tightly as I continue to plunge my fingers inside.

"So close…" I whisper.

_It'll only take a couple more strokes…_

I feel my mouth fall open, just as hear Emmett's shout in my ear. "Edward, COME!"

My body jerks with each spasm of pleasure as I ride the orgasm high, "Uh…uh…uhmm!"

Taking deep breaths in and blowing them out, I allow myself to come down slowly. My eyes are still closed, but I open them now. Taking in my dark, quiet room; it seems so strange. It's as if it should be in complete disarray since my orgasm was so _explosive_.

Gathering oxygen and a steadier heart beat; I slowly sit up and switch my light back on. Quickly yanking the washcloth, I clean my hands hurriedly and then dry them on the towel. Picking my phone back up, I notice that we're still on call.

"Baby?" I whisper.

The only response I get is Emmett's quiet, steady snore. I chuckle to myself before hanging up. Placing my phone down, I decide to have a shower so that I can clean properly.

After the shower; I put my lube back in my bag, throw my dirty towel and the wash cloth in the hamper, scull the rest of my water and get back into bed.

I manage to send a quick text to Emmett before I turn off the light and close my eyes.

_Well I enjoyed that ;)  
>Love the sound of your snore.<br>C u 2morrow morn.  
>Goodnight baby,<br>E xx_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *Fans face with hands* Whew that was hot!<br>Thanks for reading!  
>In case there are any <strong>**Fifty Shades of Grey**** fans… this is my first ever YouTube video! www (dot) youtu (dot) be/AttKiJz6ZnY**


	22. Your Sex Monster

**AN: This chapter is LOOOONNNG overdue. I apologise for the major delay in posting this update. I have participated in a couple of competitions recently, but it is no excuse!**

**Also, for fans of **_Unfortunate Contentment_**…don't give up! I am writing the next update :)**

**Hope you enjoy this one.**

* * *

><p><strong>Safe Harbour<strong>

**Chapter 22: Your Sex Monster**

Waking up on Monday morning to a text from Emmett causes a smile to spread across my face. He apologises for falling asleep the night before and suggests we go to _Sam's_ for breakfast. After having a shower and brushing my teeth, I call him up.

"Hey sweetie, so you still want to do breakfast?"

"Of course," I reply.

"Okay well, how about I pick you up in fifteen?"

"It's a date."

"Great! I mean…that's…what. That's what I want it to be." His enthusiastic and stumbling reply is adorable. "I'll see you soon, _boyfriend_."

"Looking forward to it, babe."

Hanging up with a smile, I let the towel drop from my waist and start getting dressed.

With black converses, black skinny jeans, a white V-neck and my dark green jacket, I head downstairs. My sisters say this jacket, 'emphasises my beautiful eyes,' causing them to just about, '_pop!_'

Ahh. God bless them.

I'm able to dodge any questions from either of them as I wait for Emmett to arrive. I had told them the day before how Emmett and I planned to have breakfast together before we left Forks.

"You guys all packed and ready to go?" I ask, sitting next to them on the couch.

"Yes and no. We're packed, but I don't want to leave. It's so nice being back here, don't you think?" Rosalie enquires.

"Yeah it is. But I'll be glad to be home. I miss Jasper," Alice replies.

"That's true, Jake has been calling me non-stop. I imagine he's nervous about the baby and not being nearby," Rose muses.

"Hmm. Well it's been heaven staying here with Mom and Dad, but I feel the need for my routine again, I guess," I say.

"Oh yes, you're routine of; wake-up, work, dinner and bed. Who couldn't miss that?" Rose jokes. I'm almost offended at how boring she perceives my life, when she adds, "Mind you. That'll be all thrown out the window now that you have Emmett. And living so close by to each other, I think you'll be hard-pressed for any spare time for your friends, or even us!" She gives me a small pout.

I smile as I realise she is right. I'll have Emmett now and my life will be utterly different. Not so…empty. "Don't worry," I say, standing up as the doorbell rings, "If I'm not working, not with Emmett, not eating and not sleeping…I promise to see either of you before my friends."

I laugh at their faces, "You only have one friend and he's in Australia!" Alice exclaims.

The reminder of Paul causes me to wince in guilt. Even before he'd left to go on a really long holiday, I hadn't hung out with him for a couple of months. I could blame it on Demetri, but it was ultimately my own choice, and Paul had left three months ago. As a defence attorney, we'd met a couple of years ago; before I'd met D. We'd hang out almost every weekend by going to the pub. Only after I met Demetri we really only caught up every few weeks or even months at a time. I had been way too involved with D to spend much time with him.

When D found out I was catching up with a friend more frequently, he became even more aggressive with me and demanded I not see him anymore.

He didn't need to know that Paul was in fact a lawyer as well. He also didn't _need_ to know that we would catch up during lunch hours. Paul knew all about D, and although he seemed hurt when I wouldn't hang out nearly as much as we used to, he never said anything.

Shaking my head, I return myself to the present and away from Paul.

"Oh…you're right. Then I guess I have no choice, huh." I start running away from them and towards the front door with a grin.

"Why, you little–!"

I interrupt Rose before she curses me, "Sorry sis, I gotta go! Bye, love you!"

Making my escape, I check that I have my wallet, keys and phone. Turning the knob, I open the door to find Emmett standing on the doorstep. The view of him causes me to freeze.

Standing there in all his gorgeous, tall form; his presence demands attention. I am the moth to his flame.

The heat in his beautiful blue eyes is intense as he stares at me. His skinny jeans hug his muscular thighs deliciously. My fingers ache to caress them, to feel his toned, strong legs through the denim. The button-up collar shirt he wears causes my breath to hitch. He's left the top three buttons undone. My eyes follow the path of his neck, down to the top of his torso. Now, I see that his shirt allows for some of his light brown chest hair to show. Licking my lips, I murmur a greeting.

I see his lips parting and coming together over and over. I see his mouth moving around. I see his tongue poke out every now and then, but I don't hear anything. Without thinking, I lunge for him. In a couple of strides I leap from the ground and jump into his arms. I don't even panic as I part my legs in the air, ready to wrap around his waist. I see his arms stretch out to catch me just in time.

Crashing my lips to his, all I can think about is this intense lust I have for Emmett. No one has ever before caused this amount of hunger from me by just being there. It's like he's a magnet for me; I have to be as close to him as possible. Pushing my tongue into his mouth, I can taste his minty freshness mixed with his own unique flavour. I am unaware of anything besides the two of us. As I moan loudly into his mouth, his hands tighten on my ass cheeks in pleasure. His reaction causes my lust to increase to another level.

"Emmett!" I gasp, rubbing myself against him with shameless abandon.

My fingers pull his hair, trying to manipulate his head as I kiss him. I feel our bodies jostling but don't care as my eyes remain closed, lost in him.

I feel myself moving backwards and then forwards for a while, and I am still engrossed in our tongues movement as I open my eyes. I lips part even more as I see Emmett's are open wide as he continues our kiss. They squint slightly before I feel something hard pressed up against my back. I pull back from him, turning my head here and there, only long enough to figure out that he had shut our front door for me and we were now at his car. Looking back at him so that I could feel his lips and tongue against mine again, I gasp at his expression. Dark with lust, the intensity of his stare causes my cock to twitch. He cocks his eyebrow and I blush. Realising that he felt it, I press myself harder into his groin.

He groans.

"Edward. You are a bad influence." He grunts, checks my legs are wrapped around him tightly, hooks his hands under my jacket and around my shoulders and then starts to thrust into me roughly. His body pins mine to his car as he pushes into me again and again. As if he doesn't care who could just see us and pass by, as if his need for me equals mine for him. As if his hunger for me is more important than anything else in this moment. My lips part in pleasure as his cock rubs against mine again and again.

Emmett uses that to his advantage and plunges his tongue into my mouth. Outside my parent's house, in broad daylight, my boyfriend is humping me against his car.

I have never been more turned on.

With my hands in his hair, I start to move into him as well. He begins rocking us faster and faster with his thrusts.

With my hands in his hair, he groans as I pull it.

"Oh God," I whimper. "Emmett if you don't stop, I'm going to come in my jeans."

The beginning tingles of pleasure warn me of my oncoming orgasm. I can feel my balls tighten.

"Then you better not come yet," he demands. "At least not until I have my mouth wrapped around your cock."

"Oh fuck… Oh fuck…"

Suddenly his hands disappear from inside my jacket. I fall down as he lets me go and then he steps away.

"Get in."

"What?"

"Get in the car, Edward."

His command is serious as he gestures towards the vehicle. Frowning, I turn to the passenger door only to have him yank me back.

"In the back!"

My eyebrows shoot up at his request.

"Why?" I ask with astonishment.

Frustration is evident on his face as he opens the back door and gently but sternly pushes me inside. He grunts and groans and he moves me further back until my head is against the opposite window. Hastily unzipping my jeans, he yanks them down just enough to pull out my cock. Wet warmth encompasses my cock as his takes it inside his mouth.

"Ah! Yes!" I shout out in pleasure as my hands lightly rest on his head.

Realising this is what he meant all along, a shock of pleasure runs through my body and ends in my cock. He can feel my hips start to move up and down as my want to fuck his face increases. Holding my hips down tightly with his hands, he doesn't allow me to control this at all.

Bobbing his head up and down with an increasing rate, I have no say whatsoever as he has full control.

After a couple more movements of his head, his mouth lets me go with a _pop_.

"Now, you're going to come when I say, on my tongue. Okay?"

Sticking his tongue out a little, he places the tip of my cock on it and begins stroking me with one hand while the other moves towards my mouth. Sliding two fingers between my lips, he stares into my eyes. "Suck on them, Edward."

I obey him quickly, lathering them with my saliva as I suck them as I would his cock. He pulls them out quickly with a moan.

With one more suck on my cock, he rests it back on his tongue and starts stroking me rapidly. A shiver runs down my spine as the beginning tremors cause me to pant out. His name is all I can think and say.

Just as I sense my orgasm is on the edge of its precipice, I feel a tingle as something circles against my sensitive hole. Swiftly, he thrusts his finger inside me, in and out as he continues to fist my cock. Waves of pleasure rush through me as my orgasm reaches its highest peak.

I'm moaning over and over again, chanting his name as I hold his head gently. My body jerks a couple of times as it is wracked with the waves and finally, long, thick streams of white land on his velvet tongue.

Coming back down from the high, I bask in the sounds of his delight when he tastes me. Without letting myself relax, I pull him on top of me. Needing him to feel similar pleasure, my tongue penetrates his mouth, tasting myself on him. While my hand reaches inside his jeans to yank out his cock. I'm not slow as I know it won't take long for him. Using my left hand to push up my shirt, I tug on his dick roughly; pumping him for all he's worth, I kiss him passionately.

"Uh! Uh! Uh! Edward!"

I swallow his cries of ecstasy and his spurts of cum land on my stomach.

Taking a moment to let each other breathe deeply, our lips are parted but still touching. Looking into each other's eyes, we both smile. I lean back to rest against the door as he falls on top of me awkwardly. Pushing himself down a little, he begins to clean my abdomen with his smooth, wet tongue. I squirm in ticklish delight as he laps it all up and then kisses me soundly.

"Fuck, that's hot," I murmur.

"You are a sex monster," he claims.

"I wasn't before you," I laugh. "I saw you and couldn't help myself. You were just too delicious looking. Besides…I'm _your_ sex monster."

"Damn straight."

"Fortunately, I'm not," I joke.

"Ha ha." Leaning forward, he kisses me lightly a few times before lifting himself. "Come on babe, we better get going to breakfast."

"Oh shit, what's the time?"

"Umm…almost ten."

"Oh, that's alright then. We planned to leave at twelve," I explain, sitting up next to him.

"Cool, Jason and I are leaving then too."

Getting out of the back, we tidied up our appearances before getting back in his car and driving off for Sam's.

* * *

><p>When we arrive at the diner, there are a just enough people for it to be comfortable. Anymore and it would probably be too loud.<p>

After ordering our breakfast, our hands automatically link together as we talk about everything and nothing. Emmett tells me about a couple of movies he wants to see, perhaps with me. I tell him that I would love to and suggest we even have a movie night the next weekend.

"Sure! I could come to yours, or you could come to mine and we could just do take-out and movies."

"Sounds good," I smile contently.

The waitress drops off our food and we dig in. As Emmett is telling me a funny story about him walking in on Jason in a compromising position with a random guy, Riley catches my eye and waves.

"Hey," I greet with a smile as he walks on over with a pretty brunette.

Riley shakes Emmett's hand before turning towards the woman next to him. "Emmett you might remember her, but Edward, this is my sister, Sarah."

"Hi, nice to meet you," I say, lightly shaking her hand. She smiles but it doesn't reach her eyes.

"'Edward,' it's a rather unusual name these days, isn't it?"

"Sarah." Her brother admonishes.

Clearing my throat I smile shyly, "My parents were kind of old-fashioned when they had all us kids."

"Hmm."

She continues to eye me as if suspicious for some reason. Trying to not let it bother me, I turn to face Emmett as he tugs lightly on my hand. Leaning forward, he pecks me on the lips and then hums.

"That chocolate milkshake tastes delicious."

Riley laughs as I blush, but Sarah seems to look away, embarrassed. The phone in her hand beeps and she swiftly raises it to her face; reading a message on her screen, she smiles. "He's here and he's just parking," she explains to Rile.

"About time," he replies, "When you said your fiancé was meeting us for breakfast, I sure thought he'd be on time."

She huffs and rolls her eyes at him before going out to the cars.

"Well, I'm about stuffed from all this food. Shall we be on our way?" Emmett asks me.

"Yes," I answer getting out of the booth as well. Turning to Riley, I give him a big, tight hug.

"Have a safe trip back to New York. We'll have to catch up soon. Maybe we could visit you there at some stage or you could visit us in Seattle?" I suggest.

"That sounds fantastic! Well no doubt I'll be back here for Thanksgiving, so I'll probably see you then?"

"Yeah, definitely," I reply with a smile.

Emmett's hand grasps mine lightly just before Sarah arrives back next to Riley. As a familiar scent enters my nose, my body freezes. I associate that specific aftershave with pain and grief and tension. I hate it, and then man it causes me to think of. Trying to relax and shake it off, I don't want my past to affect my life so much.

Moving my body slightly so that I'm not blocking his sister, I shift closer to Emmett just as Sarah smiles with her hand clasped in a man's. "Riley, this is my fiancé. Demetri, this is my brother."

The name makes my eyes snap up to her and the accompanying man next to her. My body becomes stiff as I see his face. I almost can't believe it. It must not be real. This can't be happening. But it is.

This is real.

Riley's sister is Sarah.

Demetri's fiancée's name is Sarah.

She was suspicious when she heard my name. I'd said it on their answering machine over a year ago.

The pieces fell into place as my eyes widen in horror. Demetri was here. In the same room as me.

I know my breath had hitched as I realised it was him. I feel Emmett holding onto both of my hands really tightly before he says grits between his teeth. "You're Demetri?" he enquires, anger dripping from his tone.

Turning to face us, D's eyes pop, possibly wider than mine when he recognises me. "Edward?" he asks.

Realising that was all Emmett needed to hear, to know that this was in fact the Demetri from my past – I am too slow to do anything when I see him move. Pulling it back and then pushing it forward really quickly, Emmett's fist collides with Demetri's nose, causing it to crunch. Sarah gives a scream as Demetri steps back in shock, with his hands covering his face.

Striding forward so that he's in face, Emmett looks down on Demetri with utter disgust. "You don't know how much I'd like to beat the living shit out of you right now. But I won't. I believe in Karma, and when someone acts like a sadistic, abusive animal, such as yourself; she can be a real bitch."

"Dude, what did I ever do to you?" Demetri asks pathetically, knowing he's in the wrong as he glances at me.

"Don't even fucking look at him! I hope you go to hell for what you did to Edward." Turning towards Riley with such rage pouring from his body, Emmett places his strong hand on a shoulder. "You don't want your sister marrying this fucking creep. He's hurt Edward more than you will ever know."

With that, and before I could do or say anything, Emmett places his hands just below my ass cheeks. Lifting my tired body up and into his arms, he wraps my legs around his waist. Stroking my back as he tries to calm me, he carries me away from the scene and out of the diner. In the strong arms of my safe harbour, I close my eyes and just breathe.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I did see this happening differently…but then figured this was the way to go. I'm wondering if anyone did suspect that Demetri's gf was in fact Riley's sister? I think I wanted to write it this way in order for it to be harder to guess, so that it was a real twist!<strong>

**Let me know your thoughts?**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
